Conflito âmago
by Monna Belle
Summary: Repetia a si mesma que aquele ano seria tranquilo e passaria voando, para que pudesse se afastar dali. Era tudo o que mais desejava. Mas as vezes o destino nos faz mudar de opinião tão rapido, que nem percebemos o que nos atingiu. U.A.
1. Apenas o primeiro dia

Lá estava ela, parada defronte a tantos desconhecidos; sorria timidamente e tinha as maçãs do rosto mais coradas que o habitual, afinal, todos a encaravam enquanto o estranho professor – mascarado e de fio quase brancos – tinha o trabalho de lhe apresentar aquela sala de aula.

Assim que lhe foi indicado o lugar, a jovem tratou de se dirigir a esse, e o professor, então, iniciou a aula; entretanto, ela não estava conseguindo manter sua atenção nesta.

**~ Flashback On ~**

Entrava correndo em casa uma jovem uma jovem que logo jogava suas malas no chão e pulava em um certo loiro.

- Aniki* - Finalmente estou de volta ao Japão! – Ela estava obviamente eufórica nos braços do irmão mais velho, afinal, não se viam há quase um ano.

Assim, nem notaram a outra jovem que entrara na casa e deixava suas malas ao lado da escada antes de fechar a porta.

Ambas as garotas tinham dezessete (17) anos e eram gêmeas idênticas, exceto por apenas um fator: o cabelo; uma era loira, assim como o irmão mais velho, já a outra – que estava nos braços dele – era ruiva.

Após a loira também abraçar o irmão e matar a saudade, tomou a palavra.

- Certo... Qual foi o motivo da reunião familiar tão importante que não poderia ser dito por telefone? E okaa-san não deveria estar aqui também?

- Ela teve um compromisso de ultima hora e não pode vir... – O loiro fez uma breve pausa. – Ela me mandou dar a noticia a vocês de que, bem... Vocês vão terminar os estudos aqui, no Japão...

A ruiva pulou de alegria e, após abraçar seu irmão, foi correndo para seu quarto, a fim de avisar as amigas. Já a loira, não conseguiu nem se pronunciar, ficou apenas boquiaberta diante da notícia, enquanto só uma coisa ecoava em sua mente: _"O que eu farei aqui?"_

**~ Flashback Off ~**

- Ninguém merece – Respirou fundo e, quando se deu conta, o sinal estava soando, anunciando o fim daquela aula.

A morena a sua frente se virou e lhe sorriu timidamente, ainda com o rosto abaixado e com as bochechas muito coradas.

- Érr... C-Com licença...

- Sim?

- S-seu nome é Uzumaki... N-Naruko, certo?

- Oh, sim... E você seria?

- A-Ah... S-Sou Hyuuga... Hinata...

- Hyuuga?

- Sim... – Finalmente ela levantara a face, possibilitando então, que a loira tivesse certeza ao encarar aqueles olhos. Ela era uma Hyuuga, assim como "ele". – Você é... Irmã d-do... Naruto-kun... Certo? – Era impossível não notar o rubor na face da morena ao falar do Uzumaki.

- Sim, eu sou... – Sorriu amigavelmente. – E... Você é parente de Hyuuga... Neji, certo?

- Bem... Ele é meu primo...

Ambas ficaram em silencio, coradas e perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos pelas próximas aulas. Mal perceberam quando o sinal anunciou que já era hora do almoço.

- Bem... Será que... Eu poderia acompanhar você no... Almoço hoje, Hinata-san?

- Claro...

Ambas estavam no Ginasial e estudavam em Konoha Gakuen. O local era quase uma cidade, constituída de seis campus. O primeiro e o segundo eram ensino infantil e primário, o terceiro era o Ginasial, onde a loira estudava. Já os três últimos campus eram destinados a Ensino Superior, que era onde seu irmão e os amigos dele estudavam.

Cada campus possuía seu próprio refeitório, porém, havia um refeitório central, que era o único local onde os alunos do ginasial e os alunos do superior podiam se encontrar, sendo assim, era para lá onde quase todos os estudantes iam, e para onde a loira e a Hyuuga se encaminhavam.

- Naru! – A ruiva acenava para a irmã, já a aguardando na entrada do refeitório – Essas são minhas amigas... Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura... Sakura está na minha sala e Ino... Bem, Ino já está no superior, cursando moda...

Logo que a rósea encarou a Uzumaki loira, podia-se sentir um desprezo mal encoberto, porém, logo o clima ruim foi interrompido, pois cinco alunos em especial se aproximaram delas: O irmão mais velho das gêmeas, Naruto (Superior: biologia, passou devido a uma bolsa de esportes), dois amigos da Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba (Ginasial) e Aburame Shino (Superior: Entomologia) e os dois alunos que mais causavam conflitos femininos na escola, Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji (Ambos. Superior: Administração).

- Sasuke! - Para a surpresa de todos, a Uzumaki correu até o Uchiha e o abraçou fortemente.

- Mas você não muda mesmo, né... - E, ainda mais surpreendente, foi o fato dele não ter evitado o contato. – Tá, Naruko... Já chega, todo mundo esta olhando...

- Mal humorado... Como sempre... – Sorriu para ele ao se afastar.

- Naruko... – O Hyuuga se aproximou da loira. – Podemos conversar?

- Não estou muito a fim hoje, Neji... – Afastou-se do Hyuuga, estando desconfortável com a situação.

- Naru! Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Conforme sua irmã foi se aproximando, os olhares foram se focando cada vez mais em cima da loira.

Tudo que queria era sair dali o quanto antes, porém, a situação só piorou. Conforme foi dando alguns passos para trás, esqueceu-se de prestar atenção aonde ia e acabou por esbarrar em alguém que estava passando, fazendo com que ambos caíssem.

- Ah... Sinto... Muito, eu... – Levantou-se rapidamente de cima do desconhecido e lhe estendeu a mão e, antes mesmo de terminar a frase, foi interrompida.

- Vê se da próxima vez, olha por onde anda... – O ruivo se levantou e empurrou a mão da loira sem se importar.

- Não te deram educação em casa, por acaso? – Os segundos de encanto que tivera por acha-lo lindo, foram despedaçados a partir do momento em que ele abriu a boca.

- Esbarra em mim, e ainda quer estar certa?

- Eu pedi desculpas, não foi proposital, o problema é a sua falta de educação! – E novamente, alvo de cochichos na escola. Definitivamente, aquele era um péssimo dia.

- Não, o problema é você achar que um pedido de desculpas resolve tudo.

- E o que resolveria tudo pra você, ruivo?

- Que você nunca mais cruzasse o meu caminho.

- Ótimo. – Deu meia volta e voltou para o lado de sua irmã que ria discretamente de toda situação.

- No primeiro dia que chega já arranja problemas com as garotas da escola porque abraçou o Sasuke, e briga com o aluno de intercambio favorito do ano... Parabéns, Naruko... Como sempre, chamando atenção por onde passa! – O Uzumaki ria, sem se importar com a expressão de ódio da loira.

- Grande coisa...

- Odeio interromper... Mas, o sorteio vai começar... – O Inuzuka entrou na conversa.

- Sorteio? – As gêmeas Uzumaki perguntaram em uni solo.

- Sim, atualmente, estão mais vindo alunos de intercambio do que saindo... Então Tsunade-sama decidiu que, os alunos que tivessem autorização dos pais e, espaço sobrando em casa, poderiam se inscrever para abrigar algum aluno. – O Hyuuga se pronunciou desta vez.

- Ah, meu Deus... – A loira fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Naruto... Diz que você não se inscreveu, por favor...

- Mas eu me inscrevi... Três vezes, pelo nome de cada um de casa...

Naquele instante, anunciaram nos autofalantes que estava na hora do sorteio e, conforme todos se reuniram no centro de Konoha Gakuen, onde tinha uma grande praça, surgia a diretora Tsunade, acompanhada de sua secretaria Shizune. Após um longo e maçante discurso, ela finalmente havia dado inicio ao sorteio.

- O primeiro aluno é Rock Lee... E, ele ficará na casa de... – Após pegar o primeiro envelope e ler minuciosamente, pode-se ver brevemente um sorriso se estampar nos lábios da diretora. – Haruno Sakura! – Após os burburinhos, a diretora foi anunciando os outros alunos e, enfim, chegou ao ultimo. – Sabaku no Gaara... Ficará na casa de Uzumaki Naruto!

- Fala que esse sei-lá-o-que Gaara não é aquele ruivo maldito, por favor... – A loira fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava sendo um péssimo primeiro dia de aula.

- Bem... É que... É ele mesmo... – o loiro abriu um sorriso amarelo pra irmã.

Sem dizer mais nada, a loira tratou de se levantar e sair bufando, exalava ódio por onde passava. A ruiva ficou preocupada, afinal, de todos os alunos de intercambio, justo o que tivera conflitos com sua irmã ia viver sob o mesmo teto que eles durante um ano. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que ela planejava algo, ela sempre ia contra o que lhe desagradava da forma mais estranha o possível.

O ruivo, os Uzumakis, o Uchiha e o Hyuuga estavam indo em direção a casa dos Uzumaki e, chegando ao local, todos estancaram de chofre ao ver a loira parada defronte a uma pilha de roupas e três ( 3) malas. Aproximaram-se com receio, acreditando que ela fosse se mudar para não ter que aturar o ruivo.

- Naruko? – O loiro foi o primeiro a se aproximar, porém logo percebeu que as roupas no chão eram masculinas. – Essas roupas... São minhas?

- Ora, mas claro! De quem mais seria? Já que foi o seu nome que saiu, então você e ele vão se mudar e ficar bem longe daqui!

- Naruko... – O Uchiha se aproximou da loira, olhou as roupas no chão e passou a encará-la. – não acha que está exagerando?

- Mas por que está brigando comigo?! Ele é o cara ruim!

Quando o Uchiha foi responder, o loiro não deixou, pois entregou o celular a irmã.

- Hnnn, alô?

- Naruko! Você não pode expulsar seu irmão porque arranjou briguinha! Não se esqueça que a casa é minha, você não tem autoridade nenhuma.

- Mas mãe...

- Sem mas... Minha ordem já foi dada!... Tente não me causar mais dores de cabeça, Naruko... Pra variar um pouco...

- . . . Certo... Eu sinto muito... – Logo desligou o celular e a loira se mostrou constrangida. – É, será um longo ano...

- Viu só o que da quando tenta contrariar seu irmão mais velho? – O loiro sorria vitorioso diante da situação.

- Você está certo, irmão... Sou uma tola por achar que isso daria certo diante de sua tamanha superioridade... Devo entrar e refletir sobre os meus erros no meu quarto, enquanto o senhor guarda suas roupas. – A loira logo sorriu vitoriosa e entrou na casa, deixando um frustrado loiro pra trás.

* * *

Logo que o loiro terminou de guardar suas roupas e o novo hóspede terminou de desfazer as malas, o Uzumaki foi tratar do jantar, enquanto o ruivo tomava um banho.

Terminado o banho, ele apenas enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu do banheiro, indo em direção ao seu atual quarto, que era ao lado, porém, deparou-se com a loira batendo em sua porta.

- Sim?

- Hn? – Logo ela olhou para trás confusa e corou imediatamente ao ver o ruivo apenas de toalha, tratando de virar o rosto para um ponto qualquer. – Se quiser, posso voltar depois.

- Não, não... Pode falar... – O ruivo sorriu maldoso diante do evidente constrangimento da loira.

- Bem, eu vim atrás de um acordo de paz... Afinal, vamos passar o ano inteiro, juntos, e acho até que podemos ser amigos se tentarmos começar do zero. – Sorriu amigavelmente ao olhar nos olhos do ruivo.

- Pois achou errado.

Assim que o ruivo passou por ela e entrou no quarto, quando estava fechando a porta, a loira tratou de espalmar a mão nessa, impedindo-o.

- Achei... Errado? – Entrou no quarto, evidentemente revoltada. – Não adianta tentar ser legal com você? Qual é o seu problema, afinal? Se continuar assim, vai morrer sem sequer um amigo ao seu lado.

- E eu pareço me importar?

- ESCUTA AQUI!... – Ela parou defronte ao ruivo, ambos com os braços cruzados, encarando-se ameaçadoramente, até a loira respirar fundo e sorrir ao se sentar na cama. – Eu desisto...

- O que?

- Não vou ficar discutindo com você, afinal... Sei-lá-o-que Gaara pode não querer ser gentil com ninguém, mas terá que me aturar o ano inteiro, gostando ou não.

- Mal posso conter tanta felicidade!

- É, eu imagino. – Olhou para o ruivo e sorriu, porém, logo o sorriso desapareceu e se levantou, parecendo ter visto algo. – O que é isso?

* * *

A ruiva estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, observando o irmão na vã tentativa de cozinhar algo, enquanto o Hyuuga estava ao seu lado e o Uchiha falava algo sobre comprar uma pizza.

- Naruko onee-chan cozinha muito bem, aniki...

- Não! Eu não quero saber da comida e nem de nada da Naruko!

- Como você é rancoroso... Sabe que ela está brava porque não queria estar no Japão novamente.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso...

- Se você não cozinha... O que comia quando estava morando sozinho?

- Ramen, claro!

- Que vergonha de você... Eu vou pedir as pizzas, vá falar com a Naru.- A ruiva se pôs de pé e sorriu para o irmão, tirando-o de perto do fogão e pegando o telefone.

O loiro apenas bufou irritado e saiu da cozinha, sendo seguido pelo Hyuuga.

* * *

- Isso o que, garota?

- Na sua testa... O seu cabelo esconde... É uma tatuagem? – Caminhou até ficar indevidamente próxima do ruivo, esquecendo-se completamente do fato dele estar apenas de toalha e levantou a mão, visando tirar a franja que lhe cobria a testa, porém, esse logo lhe segurou o pulso.

- Pode parar de ser tão intrometida?

- Podem explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ao olharem para a porta, lá estavam o Uzumaki e o Hyuuga, encarando-os.

**Continua~**

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Beem... Essa é minha primeira fanfic... Comecei com 15 anos (atualmente estou com 21) e devido a varias enrolações parei, porém, resolvi voltar e postar (pra garantir que não irei parar novamente)!  
Espero que gostem... 3


	2. Desentendimentos

- Bem... É... Um mal entendido... – A loira se soltou rapidamente da mão do ruivo e correu até o irmão, fazendo uma breve e sutil reverencia. – Desculpe...

- O que houve aqui? – O Hyuuga estava evidentemente enfurecido diante da situação e encarava o ruivo com ódio.

- Eu não falei com você, Hyuuga... – A loira saiu do quarto e tratou de fechar a porta para o ruivo enfim, poder se trocar e então voltou a se dirigir ao irmão. – Eu comecei a conversar e acabei esquecendo a situação constrangedora em que nos encontrávamos.

- ELE ESTAVA DE TOALHA! NÃO DAVA PARA ESSA CONVERSA ESPERAR?

- Dava, mas-

- Sem mas, Naruko!

- Está certo... Desculpe... – Após se desculpar novamente com o irmão, a loira começou a caminha até seu quarto, porém, o moreno a impediu.

- Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Agora não estou a fim de conversar, Hyuuga-san. Com licença. – Após uma breve reverencia, apressou-se para entrar em seu quarto e, feito isso, tratou de trancar a porta. Pegou um porta-retratos sobre a escrivaninha e se sentou na cama. Na foto, estava ela, na ponta dos pés, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, abraçando o Hyuuga; ele tinha as mãos sobre a cintura dela e um meio sorriso nos lábios. Nenhum dos dois olhava pra câmera.

**~ Flashback On ~**

As aulas haviam terminado e, logo após o almoço a loira estava voltando para casa, acompanhada do Hyuuga. Há semanas que ele a acompanhava já; pegavam o caminho mais longo e às vezes até paravam no parque. Apesar de não gostar de admitir, era evidente que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele; e, naquele dia havia se decidido, ia se declarar pra ele!

- Você está calada hoje, Naruko... Aconteceu algo?

- Bem Neji, é que... Eu... Eu quero falar com você! – Naquele momento, pararam na porta da casa da loira.

- Naruko, é que...

- Não me interrompa! – Ela parou defronte ao Hyuuga, evidentemente nervosa e corada. – Neji... Eu... Eu gos- - Antes que pudesse completar a frase, o Hyuuga levou o dedo indicador aos lábios da loira.

- Eu sei. – Dito isso ele levou uma das mãos a nuca da loira e se aproximou, tomando, brevemente, aqueles lábios para si. – Eu também.

Ela apenas sorriu e abraçou o Hyuuga, beijando-o novamente.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir batidas na porta. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta, destrancando-a ainda com o porta-retratos em mãos.

- Naru-onee-chan... – A ruiva entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Por que nunca me contou que você e o Hyuuga Neji namoraram?

- Porque a ultima coisa que eu queria era falar disso. – Entregou o porta-retratos a irmã e se sentou na cama. – Eu e ele namoramos por seis meses, até ele me trair. Por isso eu fui morar com você e com a nossa mãe, eu só queria esquecer.

- E funcionou? Está se sentindo melhor?

- Bem... Eu achei que estava, mas eu não consigo falar com ele, nem ficar perto dele, nem olhar pra ele...

- Ah... É que... Todos acham que você gosta do... Sasuke...

- Sasuke? Acham que eu gosto de Uchiha Sasuke? – A loira então se pôs a rir. – Tá falando sério?

- Bem... – A ruiva corou e baixou a cabeça. – Ele não é tão ruim para você estar rindo assim... Ele é bonito e... Legal...

- Ah não... – A loira então parou de rir e adquiriu um tom sério. – Você também? Por que toda garota cai no charme daquele idiota?

- Por que você não caiu?

- Bem... Naruto e Sasuke são amigos desde pequenos... E enquanto você brincava de boneca com as meninas, eu pulava muros e brincava de lutinha com os meninos... Daí, logo em seguida mamãe começou a viajar, e viajava cada vez mais... E um dia, levou você... Só as víamos em datas comemorativas e olhe lá... Mas eu fiquei aqui, e cresci com o Naruto e o Sasuke, então ele é como um irmão pra mim. E eu, como uma irmã pra ele.

Logo foram ouvidas mais batidas na porta, mas o Uchiha não fez cerimonia, já entrou.

- Não pode respeitar minha privacidade, Uchiha Sasuke?

- As pizzas chegaram, Uzumaki.

- Está perdoado. – A loira sorriu. – Se... Me responder uma pergunta... Está interessado em alguma garota, Uchiha? – A ruiva corou da cabeça aos pés e ameaçou a irmã com o olhar.

- Érrr... Com licença, eu vou descendo na frente de vocês... – A ruiva se levantou e saiu do quarto apressada, sendo seguida pelo olhar do Uchiha.

- Por que a pergunta estranha, Naruko? – O Uchiha voltou o olhar para a loira, porém, ela lhe sorria maliciosamente. – O que foi?

- Você está interessado na minha irmã, Uchiha?

- O que? Mas do que você está falando?

- Depois de todos esses anos, você acha que consegue esconder algo de mim?

- Eu te odeio. – Ele olhou para a loira e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, logo se sentando na cama, ao lado dela.

- Mas você tinha que se interessar por uma garota igual a mim, Uchiha? Sempre soube que você me amava secretamente.

- Claro, como eu poderia resistir a você, não é mesmo?

Ambos ficaram em silencio por um breve momento, mas logo começaram a rir.

- Vamos descer e comer algo, Uchiha...

Após todos comerem, o Uchiha e o Hyuuga foram para suas respectivas casas, e o Sabaku disse que teria de sair, pois tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Os irmãos Uzumaki ficaram na sala colocando toda a conversa em dia e assistindo filme juntos.

* * *

Quase 23h, o Sabaku entra na casa, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar ninguém. Quando ia subir para o quarto, vê que a televisão ainda estava ligada. Indo até lá, viu a loira com uma curta camisola de seda e os cabelos soltos lhe caindo pela face, enquanto dormia. Respirou fundo e cogitou acorda-la, para que ela não dormisse ali, porém, não o fez; conforme ia desligar a tv, ela acorda assustada, sentando-se de imediato, tendo a respiração levemente alterada. Ao perceber que fora um pesadelo, levou ambas as mãos a cabeça e respirou fundo, a fim de se acalmar.

- Pesadelo?

A loira encolhe-se no sofá, devido ao susto. Porém, logo reconhece a figura do ruivo a sua frente, nem havia notado que ele estava ali.

- Gaara... Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Acabei de chegar e vim apenas desligar a tv.

- Ah sim, claro...

- Então... Boa noite...

- Gaara... – A voz da loira saiu quase num sussurro, incerta se devia mesmo tê-lo chamado ou não. – Pode... Sentar aqui... Um pouco?

- Hnn... – O ruivo se reaproximou do sofá, relutante se sentava ao lado dela. – Você ta bem mesmo?

- Eu só... Não quero ficar sozinha agora... – Ela olhou em seus olhos, porém havia um brilho a mais em seu olhar, devido às lagrimas que se formavam.

O ruivo, confuso com a situação, sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá.

- Desculpa... É que... Às vezes eu tenho pesadelos e não gosto de ficar sozinha. – A loira então se aproximou do ruivo, sentando-se sobre os joelhos.

- E como são esses pesadelos? – O ruivo apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas diante da fragilidade da loira.

- Beem... – Ela relutou, e novamente desviou o olhar.

- Eu não estou te obrigando a falar... – Ao que o ruivo se levantou, foi impedido de sair dali, pois sentiu sua camiseta sendo puxada.

A loira se ergueu sobre os joelhos, quase alcançando a altura do ruivo e segurou sua camiseta, acabando por puxá-lo um pouco para si. Conforme ele se virou, ambos estava próximos o bastante para sentirem a respiração um do outro.

- Fica... Só mais um pouco.

- Naruko... – Conforme o ruivo tencionou acabar de vez com a distancia entre eles, a loira se afastou e baixou a cabeça.

- Érr... Desculpe. – Ela então o soltou e se levantou. – Obrigada por ficar um tempo comigo, já estou bem melhor... E... Desculpe... Por tudo... Boa noite, Sabaku. – Sem dizer mais nada, ela apenas se dirigiu ao seu quarto, deixando o ruivo para trás.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a loira e a Hyuuga chegaram mais cedo ao Ginásio a fim de conversarem e irem se conhecendo melhor. Consequentemente, no meio da conversa, a loira acabou percebendo um interesse da Hyuuga em seu irmão, porém não quis dizer nada até ter completa certeza.

- Tenho que falar com o Naruto, pode me acompanhar, Hinata?

Após a loira insistir muito, a Hyuuga resolveu acompanha-la. Pararam frente ao campus do Uzumaki, aguardando o loiro chegar. Pouco tempo de espera e se via um ponto laranja distante, fazendo a Hyuuga imediatamente corar da cabeça aos pés e baixar a cabeça. Porém, para o desprazer da loira, o loiro não estava só, tinha o Hyuuga e o Uchiha a tiracolo. E, felizmente, o ruivo não estava lá.

- NARUKO! O QUE FAZ AQUI? – O loiro acenava para a irmã e tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Naruto... Por que está gritando se eu estou praticamente do seu lado? – A loira arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, e logo em seguida riu. – Enfim, eu vim fazer uma pergunta a você...

- E o que seria?

- O Hanami Matsuri (Festival das Flores de Cerejeira) já começou, e eu gostaria de fazer um piquenique nesse fim de semana.

- Claro... Mas por que teve que vir aqui avisar?

- Porque... Bem... Eu queria muito que você buscasse a Hinata na casa dela, porque eu não queria que ela fosse sozinha.

- N-nã-não pre-precisa i-ir me bu-buscar. – A Hyuuga estava tão nervosa que mal se entedia o que ela dizia e parecia que a qualquer momento ela ia desmaiar.

- Mas é claro que eu posso ir! – O loiro então abriu um largo sorriso para a Hyuuga. – E não quero te ouvir contestando, Hinata... Que tipo de cara eu seria se a deixasse ir sozinha?

- Ah-ah... – A Hyuuga estava prestes a desmaiar e, conforme a loira segurou na mão da amiga para afastá-la, ouvia-se o Hyuuga lhe chamando, porém ela apenas o ignorava.

Aproveitando que o refeitório central estava próximo e que ainda faltavam vinte minutos até o início das aulas, a loira pediu para a Hyuuga ir na sua frente, pois ela iria pegar algo numa das maquinas de venda automática.

A loira entrou no refeitório e aproveitou que naquele horário quase não havia ninguém ali, para pegar um ramen. Conforme começou a comer, reconheceu o ruivo se aproximando.

- Você não viu nada... – A loira quase falava de boca cheia.

- Do que está falando?

- É que, sabe... – Ela sorriu sem graça. – Quando eu como ramen, começam a me comparar com o Naruto, e falam que eu fui gêmea da Uzumaki errada.

- E por isso você só come ramen escondida?

- Não necessariamente... – De repente, ela desviou seu olhar e ficou séria. – Olha... Gaara... Sobre ontem...

- Nada aconteceu, não tem porque se desculpar... Aliás! Seus constantes pedidos de desculpa me irritam.

- Claro... Tudo te irrita!

- E você em especial, garota!

- Mas você não consegue ser legal com ninguém mesmo, não é? E por que fica me chamando de garota, devo ser apenas um ou dois anos mais nova que você Sei-lá-o-que Gaara... – A loira havia acabado de comer e jogava o pote vazio no lixo.

- Eu te chamo de garota porque você age como garota!

- Ora... Eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo você falar besteiras... – Conforme foi se dirigindo a saída, avistou o Hyuuga na porta e deu alguns passos pra trás.

- Estou vendo como é madura! Por que não o encara de vez? Tem tanto medo assim?

- Isso não é da sua conta! Eu só... Não quero desperdiçar meu tempo... – Naquele momento, o Hyuuga, parecendo irritado, aproximou-se da loira.

- Você não me ouviu te chamando? Por que está sempre me ignorando? – O Hyuuga tencionou se aproximar da loira, porém ela deu um passo pra trás.

- E por que será, não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu irônica. – Agora, com sua licença Hyuuga, as aulas começam em pouco tempo... – Ela voltou a se dirigir ao ruivo. – Gaara... Poderia me acompanhar, por favor? – Conforme ela tentou se afastar, o Hyuuga a segurou pelo pulso.

- Você não me deu a chance de falar nada desde que tudo aconteceu... Pode me dar cinco minutos agora? Sabaku... Pode ir pra sua sala que eu levo a Naruko... – O Hyuuga resolveu aproveitar a situação para esclarecer outros pontos também. - Aliás! Ele chegou ontem, vocês brigaram o tempo todo, mas toda hora estão juntos... O que está acontecendo?

- Nada, Hyuuga... Agora me solte... Eu não quero conversar com você!

- Mas você vai! São apenas cinco minutos!

- Ela disse que não quer, Hyuuga! – O ruivo segurou no outro pulso da loira e a puxou para si, fazendo o Hyuuga soltar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Sabaku? Isso não é da tua conta!

- Já chega! Os dois! – A loira saiu apressada do refeitório com o ruivo e, logo parou defronte ao mesmo. – Fico grata por me proteger, mas-

- Espera! O que? Eu não estava te protegendo nem nada do tipo... Simplesmente acho aquele cara irritante.

- OK... Como quiser mas, por favor, não arranje briga com o Neji... Você não o conhece!

- E você não me conhece, garota...

- Escuta aqui, Gaara... – Logo se ouviu o sinal, anunciando o inicio das aulas. – Ahhhh! Eu estou atrasada! – Ela ignorou completamente o ruivo e saiu correndo desesperada. Logo que chegou, a porta já estava fechada. Ela deu leves batidas e logo o professor abriu a porta, fazendo-a dar um passo pra trás com aquela aparência assustadora. – Érrr... Com licença... Eu... Acabei me atrasando porque ainda não me adaptei ao fuso-horário, sinto muito... Eu poderia entrar?

- Outra Uzumaki, hn? Vou lhe dar o aviso que tive que dar ao seu irmão durante anos! Eu não permito atrasos! E me chame de Orochimaru-sensei! – E logo ele bateu a porta na sua cara.

Ficou aguardando no corredor até o fim da aula de química, e assistiu normalmente as três aulas seguintes. Terminadas as aulas, todas estavam se dirigindo ao refeitório, quando viram uma grande roda de pessoas e, com muito esforço, conseguiram passar por entre as pessoas, constatando então, o que a loira temia: O Hyuuga e o Sabaku estavam no meio da roda e discutiam.

Logo o ruivo desferiu um soco contra a face do Hyuuga.

- Desgraçado. – No que o Hyuuga ia retrucar, surpreendeu-se ao ver a loira aparecendo entre os dois.

Ambos pararam, porém, era visível um leve sorriso nefasto nos lábios do ruivo, que parecia nem ver a loira ali, apenas o Hyuuga. Porém, rapidamente, esse sorriso sumira devido a sensação de ardência que tomava conta da parte esquerda de sua face. Ele já fechou o punho, atrás do responsável por lhe estapear e se deparou com a loira irritada o encarando.

**Continua~**

* * *

Olá pessoas... :3  
Estou planejando postar um cap. por semana... 3


	3. Doce lembrança

Após estapear a face do ruivo, a loira recuou. Levou uma das mãos a boca, assustada com a própria atitude e olhou em volta. Todos ainda estavam lá, apenas esperando pra saber o desfecho daquela briga e o motivo da loira estar ali.

O Hyuuga se surpreendeu com a atitude da loira e tentou se aproximar, porém, ela apenas recuou mais e, quando percebeu, estava correndo rumo à saída sem nem se preocupar em almoçar. Parou abruptamente ao esbarrar em alguém e derrubar o material de ambos no chão.

- Ahhh... Desculpe! – Deparou-se com olhos e cabelos negros. – Sasuke? O que você... Não! Espera... Itachi? O que faz aqui? Pensei que tivesse ido estudar fora...

- Hã? – O Uchiha sorriu. – Naruko! Quase não a reconheci! – Logo que terminou de recolher seu material, ajudou a loira a terminar de recolher o dela. - Eu vou estagiar aqui como professor...

- Nossa! Que bom ouvir isso! E é bom te ter de volta... – A loira sorriu e abraçou o Uchiha. – Nos vemos em breve, então...

Após se despedirem, a loira se acalmou um pouco e retomou o caminho para casa. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a briga anterior. Tinha certeza de que o Hyuuga poderia acabar com o ruivo e isso a preocupava.

Chegando em casa, tentou tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça e após um banho frio, ligou a tv. Sabia que todos só chegariam mais tarde, pois haviam ficado para o almoço, e assim, acreditava que ficaria sozinha por quase uma hora; porém, a campainha toca. A loira, irritada, vai atender acreditando que seu dia só iria piorar; ledo engano. Do lado de fora, estava uma jovem, cabelos e olhos castanhos; evidentemente mestiça.

Ambas se abraçaram fortemente, e só a presença dela, já fez a loira, aparentemente esquecer os problemas.

- Mas... O que faz aqui, Tenten? – Após entrarem, foram direto para o quarto da loira.

- E que graça teria continuar estudando na Áustria sem você, amiga? – Sentou-se na cama da loira. – Então... Vim morar com meu pai...

- Sua mãe não ficou brava por você deixa-la sozinha?

- Ah... Ela fica com um pouco de ciúmes... Mas aceitou bem... – Logo a mestiça pegou o porta-retratos sobre a escrivaninha. – Quem é esse?

- Ah! – Pegou o porta-retratos da mão da amiga e o guardou numa gaveta. – É o meu ex.

Passaram um bom tempo conversando e, finalmente, no meio da tarde, as duas resolveram descer para a sala. A loira se surpreendeu ao perceber que todos estavam lá: A ruiva, o Uchiha, o Sabaku, o Hyuuga, mas faltava o loiro.

- Cadê o Naruto?

- Ele disse que tinha que resolver alguns problemas. – A ruiva se manifestou.

- Érrr... – A loira respirou fundo. – Ele foi ao Ichiraku comer ramen logo após o almoço?

- Provavelmente.

A loira respirou fundo e só então reparou a aura negra que envolvia o ruivo e o Hyuuga. Sendo assim, resolveu por um fim naquilo.

- Hyuuga... – Naquele momento, todos na sala olharam assustados para a loira, até mesmo o próprio Hyuuga. – Se me prometer que os dois irão parar com essa desavença estupida, eu... Falo com você agora...

* * *

O loiro havia acabado de sair do Ichiraku e retomava o caminho para casa, quando, ao passar em frente a um antigo parque da cidade, deparou-se com a Hyuuga sentada em um balanço. Ao se aproximar, percebeu que ela, na verdade, estava chorando.

- O que houve, Hinata?

- Ah... Hã? Na-nada... Na-Naruto-kun... – Ela tentou limpar as lagrimas com a manga da blusa, porém, foi impedida, pois o loiro lhe segurou as mãos delicadas.

- Pode confiar em mim.

- E-eu... Bem... – Ela respirou fundo e sorriu de forma melancólica. – Meu pai... Que-quer... Arranjar meu ca-casamento... Para o bem dos... Dos... Negócios da família... Mas e-eu sou... Apaixonada por... – Fitou os olhos do loiro por um momento, mas logo desviou o olhar. – Por... Outra pessoa.

- Ainda existe essa coisa de casamento arranjado?

- É que... Meu pai é... Muito tra-tradicional...

- E se você gosta de outra pessoa, eu acho que vocês deveriam lutar para ficar juntos. – O loiro então sorriu para a Hyuuga, que apenas corou ainda mais.

- É... É que... – Passou a encarar os próprios pés para tentar esquecer a vergonha. – Ele... E-ele não me-me nota.

- Então... Ele deve ser um idiota. – O loiro então, pousou seu olhar sobre um canteiro com varias tulipas cor-de-rosa e se levantou, indo em direção a essas e sendo seguido pelo olhar da Hyuuga, porém, ele voltou com uma tulipa amarela, que aparentemente, estava encoberta sob as outras. Estendeu a flor para ela e lhe abriu um sorriso. – Sabe... Essa flor é como você, Hinata... Ela é única e, mesmo que seja difícil de enxergar as vezes, sempre que a vemos vale a pena... Esse cara aí, ele só precisa vê-la e com certeza não irá resistir.

* * *

O Hyuuga encarou o Sabaku, ponderou por alguns minutos e suspirou derrotado.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se levantou e começou a seguir a loira até seu quarto.

Ao chegar, ela trancou a porta e respirou fundo, aguardando o Hyuuga começar a falar, porém, o que veio a seguir a surpreendeu. Ele se prostrou diante dela, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás diante de tal atitude.

- Naruko, por favor, me perdoe... – Ao se levantar, ele deu alguns passos na direção da loira, porém, ela apenas recuou, fazendo-o parar. – Eu sei que te magoei profundamente, e eu sinto muito... Gostaria de ter falado com você antes, mas... Não pude... Você estava sempre me evitando...

- Érrr... – A loira estava boquiaberta e completamente sem reação diante do Hyuuga. Aquela era a ultima coisa que esperava ver Hyuuga Neji fazendo. – Nej- Hyuuga... – Logo a loira retomou a postura e o ego ferido falou mais alto. – Eu... Acho que ainda não estou pronta para te perdoar...

- Eu entendo. – O Hyuuga tornou a se afastar.

- Que bom. – A loira caminhou até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a. Queria perdoar o Hyuuga, mas ainda estava magoada. Logo ele saiu, e parou na porta a fim de se despedir, mas ela o interrompeu. – Eu... Só preciso de um tempo...

Ele apenas sorriu para a loira e se retirou. Ela, por sua vez, voltou a se trancar no quarto.

**~ Flashback On ~**

Era dia dos namorados. A loira havia matado aula apenas para tentar fazer chocolates para o Hyuuga, porém, já havia passado da hora do almoço e tudo que conseguira fazer fora bagunça. Havia chocolate sobre a pia, o fogão, a mesa e até ela mesma estava completamente coberta. Olhou sobre a mesa uma caixa com bombons que ela havia comprado para entregar ao namorado em ultimo caso e aceitou o fato de que não nascera para cozinhar.

Sabia que a qualquer momento o namorado iria aparecer e que, certamente, estaria com uma sacola cheia de chocolates que as garotas do colégio entregavam todo ano. Pareciam até que elas eram profissionais, faziam chocolate como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. E ainda por cima, ficavam deliciosos. Sabia disso porque o Uchiha recebia tanto chocolate que acabava dividindo com ela.

Olhou a sua volta e quis jogar tudo na parede. Era uma namorada tão inútil que não sabia nem fazer algo simples como chocolates. Completamente decepcionada consigo mesma, resolveu pegar um pote de sorvete e se sentar numa das cadeiras. Porém, feito isso, o Hyuuga apareceu na porta da cozinha; tinha uma das sobrancelhas levantadas ao ver tamanha bagunça e segurava uma sacola numa das mãos.

- O que houve aqui, Naruko? Algo explodiu?

- Não. – A loira o respondeu de forma seca e voltou a comer seu sorvete, enquanto uma aura negra parecia rodeá-la. Porém, sua atitude logo mudou, pois ela baixou a cabeça e passou a encarar um ponto aleatório da cozinha. – Eu... Estava tentando fazer chocolates pra você...

- Érrrr... – Ele novamente olhou em volta, desacreditando na bagunça que ela fizera. – E conseguiu?

- Está mais do que óbvio que não, né! – Ela então pegou a caixa que estava sobre a mesa. – Mas eu comprei essa caixa pra você. – Estendeu as mãos, enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Eu não quero... – Pegou a caixa das mãos da loira e colocou novamente sobre a mesa, junto com a sacola. – Eu quero que a minha namorada faça os meus chocolates...

- Você é besta? Não percebeu que eu não sei nem ferver água sem causar estrago? – A loira cada vez se irritava mais. – E, além do mais, você deve ter ganhado muitos chocolates pra ter que se preocupar com os meus.

- Ah... Então é com isso que você estava preocupada? – O Hyuuga então apoiou uma das mãos sobre a mesa e, com a outra, levou o indicador ao queixo da namorada, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Você é besta? Eu sou SEU namorado, por isso não aceitei nenhum presente de outra garota hoje. – Ele então se afastou e pegou uma caixa com trufas da sacola. – Eu comprei esses aqui para você.

- Obrigada. – Apesar do constrangimento, a loira estava radiante por dentro. Logo que pegou o presente das mãos do Hyuuga, sorriu, tendo a face completamente corada e se levantou, deixando o pote de sorvete e a caixa sobre a mesa. Pegou a ultima barra de chocolate que estava no armário e voltou a encarar o namorado, esse que, aliás, já estava comendo do sorvete dela. – Mas ainda temos o problema de eu não saber cozinhar nada.

- Então... Acho que você não me dá escolha... – O Hyuuga tornou a se aproximar da namorada e, ao estar próximo, pôs mais uma colherada de sorvete na boca, tratando de, logo em seguida, puxar a namorada para si e beijá-la. Ela não soube dizer se foi o "choque térmico" que o sorvete causou em sua língua, ou a atitude do namorado que a arrepiou daquela forma, porém, aquilo não importava no momento e tratou apenas de correspondê-lo a altura. Logo que o beijo esquentou, o Hyuuga separou os lábios e sorriu para a loira. – Vou ter que te ensinar a cozinhar, Uzumaki Naruko.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Escorou-se na porta, até não sentir mais força nas pernas e ficar de joelhos no chão frio. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não conseguia lembrar aonde fora que as coisas haviam começado a desandar, tudo sempre pareceu perfeito, e isso era o que mais lhe doía.

Não sabia dizer se o sentimento que não a abandonava era mágoa, rancor, raiva, ou se ainda não o esquecera e amava o Hyuuga. As lágrimas, enfim, começaram a escorrer por sua face. Ainda faltava muito para o ano acabar e ela poder ir embora dali de vez?

* * *

Conforme o Hyuuga desceu as escadas, observou que o ruivo já não estava na sala. Estavam, a ruiva e a mestiça conversando, enquanto o Uchiha, no meio da conversava, permanecia em silêncio. Apenas acenou para todos, e saiu da casa. Antes de chegar na esquina, visualizou o loiro e uma corada Hyuuga – com olhos inchados – conversando.

- Hinata-sama! – Ele se aproximou. – Você está bem?

- A-Ah... Neji-san... – Após ver o primo, ela pareceu corar ainda mais. – Eu estou bem sim... Só... Estava co-conversando com o... Naruto-kun. – E tornou a olhar para o chão.

- Quer que eu te leve para casa, ou vai ficar aí?

- Nã-não... Eu... Vou voltar com você... Se não... Va-vai ficar tarde...

- Ei... Hinata... Vou pegá-la emprestada um momento, Neji... – O loiro encarou os dois por alguns momentos e, após se afastar alguns passos do Hyuuga, cochichou no ouvido da morena. – Agora fez sentido. Você estava triste porque gosta do Neji e é um amor proibido, né?

A Hyuuga pareceu ficar vermelha dos pés a cabeça, e logo sentiu o corpo mole e as pernas fraquejando, assim, desmaiando nos braços do loiro e atraindo um irritado Neji para si.

* * *

A ruiva e o Uchiha continuavam sua conversa, tentando se conhecer. Ambos estavam sentados sobre o sofá, um de frente para o outro.

- Ah! Então você faz administração apenas por causa das empresas da sua família? – A ruiva, tinha um leve rubor na face enquanto conversava. Apesar dela e da loira serem gêmeas, eram completamente diferentes. A ruiva era muito mais tímida e inocente.

- Exatamente... Como o meu irmão não quis assumir a responsabilidade, eu tive de arcar com ela.

- E não é chato? Não... Digo... Érrr... Você não tinha vontade de fazer outra coisa?

- Não necessariamente... Como eu sempre soube que deveria seguir com os negócios da família, eu nunca parei para pensar em como seria fazer outras coisas... E nunca me interessei por nada específico.

- Ah... É o que as meninas comentam. Quer dizer! Érrr... Nada... Desculpe.

- E o que elas comentam? – Ele apenas esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Bem... Algumas sempre comentam que você nunca se interessa por nada... Nem ninguém... Mesmo tendo tantas garotas atrás de você. – Ela então baixou levemente o rosto e corou. – E outras comentam que você se interessa pela Naru-onee-chan.

- Isso não é verdade. Nenhum dos dois. Primeiro: A Naruko e o Naruto são como a mesma pessoa para mim. – Ele então segurou o queixo da ruiva, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Segundo: Não é que não me interesse por ninguém... Apenas é difícil despertar o meu interesse. – Logo, ele se aproximou da ruiva, deixando apenas seus lábios roçarem sobre os dela e, para sua surpresa, foi a ruiva quem aprofundou o contato e o beijou.

Naquele momento, a porta foi aberta, revelando um Uzumaki que não pareceu nada contente com a cena.

**Continua~**

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Cá está mais um cap., e vim lhes fazer um pedido, por favor...

Mandem reviews, dizendo o que estão achando e se tiverem sugestões, fiquem a vontade...  
Espero que gostem... 3


	4. Passado omitido

A mestiça batia na porta e chamava repetidamente pela amiga que não a respondia, já estando evidentemente preocupada, ameaçou chamar o Uchiha e a porta se abriu. A loira tinha os olhos levemente avermelhados e abraçou fortemente a amiga logo que ela entrou. Conversaram por alguns minutos, e a loira rapidamente se acalmou; já havia chorado demais por ele.

Após lavar o rosto, e se restabelecer, ambas tornaram a conversar animadas e ignorar o episódio anterior como se ele sequer houvesse existido.

- Ah! Quase me esqueço de perguntar! Quem é aquele ruivo que estava no seu sofá mais cedo?

- Ahhh! Aquele é o Sabaku... – Era evidente o desgosto na voz dela ao falar do ruivo.

- Não, mentira! Você tem um cara desses morando contigo e RECLAMA? Qual o seu problema?

- Você está falando sério mesmo? Não dá pra aguenta-lo nem por uma hora, quem dirá um ano... – Ela então, respirou fundo. –... Mesmo que ele não seja assim tão feio...

- Tão feio? Você ficou cega?

Logo a mestiça se calou, pois ambas ouviram muito barulho vindo do andar de baixo e saíram do quarto, a fim de verificarem do que se tratava.

* * *

- SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA, NÉ? – O loiro gesticulava, enquanto andava de um lado pro outro da sala e gritava. – EU PODIA ESPERAR DE QUALQUER UM SASUKE, MENOS DE VOCÊ!

- O que está havendo aqui? – A loira logo descia as escadas acompanhada da mestiça.

- EU PEGUEI ELES DOIS SE BEIJANDO!

- Mas já? – Logo o loiro encarou a irmã com um olhar acusador. – Érrr... Digo... Hãã... Nossa...

- EU PODIA ESPERAR ATÉ A NARUKO! MAS A MAYURA? – Ele ia passando as mãos nervosamente pelos fios loiros, como se aquilo fosse o acalmar.

- E aí? Qual é a cisma que vocês tem comigo? – A loira encarou o irmão, parecendo indignada e se aproximou dele, a fim de acalma-lo. – Naruto... Infelizmente, a Mayura não é mais uma criança... Então não podemos ficar decidindo a vida dela... Tanto ela quanto o Sasuke já são bem grandinhos para tomar suas próprias decisões.

O loiro então respirou fundo, e se sentou numa das poltronas que havia na sala, novamente passando a mão pelos cabelos, a fim de se acalmar. Encarou o casal por alguns minutos e só naquele momento reparou na mestiça. Não havia reparado que a irmã estava com uma amiga enquanto ele armava um barraco e, por sinal, uma que ele nem conhecia. Levantou-se e foi até seu próprio quarto, a fim de pensar sozinho.

Pouco tempo depois, após acalmarem a ruiva que não parava de chorar, o Uchiha e a mestiça foram embora e assim que anoiteceu, todos foram deitar. Nem o ruivo, nem o loiro saíram do quarto naquela noite, e nenhuma das irmãs quis jantar.

* * *

_As irmãs Uzumaki estavam com uns cinco anos, e o irmão com uns sete, e todos pulavam animadamente num loiro alto com olhos azuis tão profundos quanto os deles. Era sempre assim quando o pai chegava em casa. Ele ficava fora por dias, ou até por semanas, sem ligar ou dar qualquer sinal de vida. Nunca sabiam quando ele ia, muito menos quando voltaria. Por vezes, os três ainda ouviam a mãe chorando no meio da noite quando ele não estava, mas não sabiam o exato por que disso._

_Ele sorria e abraçava fortemente os filhos, afirmando que sentira muita saudade e que nunca mais ficaria tanto tempo fora novamente. Pouco tempo depois, assim que os três já haviam se cansado de tanta euforia, os pais se trancavam no quarto e discutiam por um longo tempo, mas apesar de tudo, mesmo tendo os olhos vermelhos depois da discussão, a ruiva saía do quarto com um sorriso radiante. Nos dias seguintes, os três sempre levantavam mais cedo apenas para se certificarem de que o pai ainda estava em casa. Era sempre esse ritual quando Minato retornava._

_E continuava aquela animação por mais uns dois dias. Quando ele não estava, o clima mudava, a ruiva tentava fazer de tudo para distrair os filhos, mas mesmo assim, no meio da noite eles acordavam, e olhavam para a janela, ou espiavam o quarto da mãe, como se ele fosse voltar a qualquer minuto._

_Certa noite, a loira se levantou para ir ao banheiro, quando reparou que a luz da sala estava acesa e desceu. O pai estava colocando o casaco, e segurava uma mala numa das mãos._

_ - Otou-san! Aonde vai? – Ela correu até o pai e segurou a calça dele._

_ - Naruko? – O loiro se assustou ao reconhecer a filha e agachou até ficar defronte a mesma. – Eu tenho que viajar de novo... Mas volto bem rápido dessa vez._

_ - NÃO! – A loira o abraçou fortemente. – Eu não quero que você vá!_

_ - Mas eu vou ganhar muito dinheiro lá, filha._

_ - Não ligo! Eu não quero mais dinheiro... Eu só quero que você fique otou-san! – As lágrimas dela já molhavam a blusa do pai. – Por favor... Por favor... Fica mais tempo aqui com a gente._

_ - Eu não posso... – Ele então se levantou, pegando a filha no colo e caminhou até chegar ao sofá e se sentar, com ela no colo. – Quando eu voltar, eu te trago um urso de pelúcia bem grandão, o que acha?_

_ - Eu não... Não quero presente... Eu quero... O meu pai! – Já soluçava de tanto chorar, mas não soltava o pai._

_ - Vamos fazer um acordo, então... – A filha até parou de chorar para escutá-lo. – Eu vou hoje, volto bem rápido e então prometo não viajar até o dia do seu aniversário... Que tal?_

_ - Promete? – Apesar de já não chorar mais, tinha a respiração pausada. – Promete nunca mais perder nenhum aniversário meu?_

_ - Prometo! – Ele então sorriu para a loira, que levou ambas as mãos para o rosto do pai e lhe beijou a testa, antes de abrir um largo sorriso. – Esse será o nosso segredinho, ok? E cuide da sua irmã enquanto eu estiver fora._

_ - Certo! – Logo, ele a pôs de volta na cama, certificou-se de que todos estavam dormindo e foi embora._

_Dez dias após o ocorrido, a mãe dá a notícia aos três de que o pai não retornará mais para casa, pois havia falecido. Todos caíram aos prantos, exceto a loira. Tudo que ela pensava é que podia ter impedido, de alguma forma, o pai de ter saído naquela noite._

_O mundo a sua volta parecia ir se quebrando. A imagem de todos parecia se quebrar, restando somente ela estava imersa nas trevas. Quando, então, surgia uma luz distante, mostrando seu pai._

_ - OTOU-SAN! – Ele estava ajoelhado, com os braços abertos, sorrindo-lhe, enquanto ela corria em sua direção. – OTOU-SAN! - Parecia que estava correndo há horas, mas não se aproximava dele. – OTOU-SAN! - Até que, ele parece cansar de esperar, levanta-se e sai andando, deixando-a novamente sozinha e imersa em trevas._

Sentou-se assustada e ofegante na cama. O corpo ensopado de suor. Ao olhar o relógio: 4:00. A loira suspirou e foi tomar uma ducha fria. Sempre o mesmo pesadelo. O mesmo dia. A mesma lembrança. A mesma ilusão.

Após a ducha, saiu do quarto a fim de comer algo, porém, logo que começou a descer a escada, ouviu algum barulho, percebeu que a tv estava ligada e viu, ligeiramente, curtos cabelos ruivos por cima e recuou. Não queria vê-lo naquele momento. Resolveu se deitar, mas não dormiu.

* * *

Era domingo, dia do piquenique que haviam combinado. Dia do Hanami Matsuri. Todos haviam madrugado e já estavam prontos para o piquenique, exceto por um fato.

O ruivo avisou que não iria, porém a loira batia insistentemente na porta do quarto dele, dizendo-o que ou ele iria, ou ela ficaria apenas para atormentá-lo durante o resto do dia. E desta forma, após tamanha insistência, ele cedeu.

O loiro ainda tinha uma cara emburrada quando olhava para a irmã e o Uchiha, mas estava "aceitando". Quase todos resolveram ir: Os primos Hyuuga, a Yamanaka, a rósea, os Uzumaki, o ruivo e o Uchiha.

Ainda eram 06h30min, mas eles já estavam indo pegar o trem, pois seria um dia bem concorrido para achar lugares. A rósea estava sempre tentando se aproximar do Uchiha, porém, tentava manter ao máximo, distancia da loira, e sempre que podia, aproveitava para alfineta-la de alguma forma. Exceto por isso, o clima estava muito amigável entre todos.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram um local bem próximo às arvores e estenderam uma grande toalha de mesa no chão. Todos haviam trazido algo para completar o piquenique, e eram coisas bem variadas: desde comida ocidental, até os tradicionais onigiris.

Após algumas horas, o sol já estava bem alto no céu, e todos estavam bem satisfeitos. A ruiva, tímida, conversava com o Uchiha, tendo a rósea enciumada a tiracolo na conversa. A Yamanaka tentava, insistentemente, puxar assunto com o Sabaku que mal a respondia. A loira, o irmão e os primos Hyuuga conversavam entre si, apesar de ambas as garotas, estarem desconfortáveis com a situação.

Durante a conversa, o loiro comeu um dos onigiris preparados pela Hyuuga e então, passou a elogiá-la, porém, após dizer que a morena daria "uma ótima esposa", ela acabou por desmaiar, chamando assim, a atenção de todos.

- Naruto-baka! Olha só o que você fez? – A loira tentava ajudar a amiga a recobrar a consciência e todos começavam a se juntar em volta.

- Mas-mas... Eu só disse que ela daria uma boa esposa.- O loiro estava sem reação.

- Sabe que a Hinata é tímida e a fica constrangendo dessa forma.

- Mas eu não fiz nada de errado. – Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, fazendo um "biquinho" com os lábios, como uma criança birrenta. Até que um sorriso animado lhe desenhou os lábios e ele se levantou. – JÁ SEI! Vou pegar a Hinata no colo e pulo no lago! – Logo que ele se aproximou, tencionando pegar a Hyuuga nos braços, a loira deu-lhe um tapa na mão.

- NÃO! Além de assustar ainda mais a menina, quer deixa-la doente? – Desta forma, os dois irmãos começaram a discutir e nem viram que a Hyuuga estava acordando. No momento em que percebeu, a loira ajudou a amiga a se sentar e todas as garotas resolveram acompanha-la até o banheiro, a fim de que a amiga lavasse o rosto e andasse um pouco.

- Está se sentindo melhor, Hinata-chan? – A ruiva ajudava a Hyuuga, tendo a irmã ao seu lado, enquanto a Yamanaka e a rósea retocavam a maquiagem.

- E-estou sim... Muito o-obrigada... – Apesar de estar levemente corada, não havia mais nada anormal na Hyuuga.

- Você fica assim porque gosta do Naruto, não é? – A rósea então, parou de se arrumar e passou a encarar a Hyuuga que parecia corar mais a cada segundo.

- Be-bem... Eu... Hã...

- Não precisa ficar tímida! Vamos, diga. – A rósea passou a se aproximar, e a Hyuuga já sentia as pernas fracas novamente.

- Não precisa pressionar ela tanto assim, Sakura... Sabe que a Hinata é muito reservada pra essas coisas.

- Oh, é verdade! Mas vai dar tudo certo, Hinata! – A rósea então sorriu maldosa, girou nos calcanhares e deu alguns passos em direção à saída, permanecendo de costas para todas. – E se não der certo... E ele, hipoteticamente claro, te trair! Você pode fugir do Japão e ficar, durante um ano, digamos, na Áustria, apenas para esquecê-lo!

- Como... – A loira estagnou. Ninguém sabia daquilo, além dos amigos mais próximos e dos irmãos. Olhou para a ruiva, e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, indicando que não tinha dito nada sobre aquilo. – Como você sabe?

- E isso importa? O importante é que eu sei, nada mais. – A rósea parou e inclinou levemente o corpo, a fim de exibir para todas o sorriso triunfante que moldava seus lábios. – Você é tão patética! Finge ser legal assim, mas eu sei que você não consegue olhar para Hyuuga Neji sem sentir raiva.

- Foi o Ne-Neji-sama quem tra-traiu a Naruko-chan? – A Hyuuga ficou boquiaberta, levou uma das mãos para o peito e se sentou, no chão mesmo, diante da revelação.

Tomada pela raiva, a loira caminhou até a rósea, segurando-a pelo pulso e a puxando, porém, logo viu algumas marcas em seu braço e a soltou, recuando alguns passos. Ao perceber o que a Uzumaki havia visto, ela tratou de esconder o braço.

- Ora, ora... – Após a surpresa inicial, a loira riu diante da situação. – Quanta ironia... Apesar de não ser de se espantar, não é mesmo? Você é bem previsível... – Tratou de caminhar até a porta e, ao que parou lá, o sorriso maldoso, anteriormente nos lábios da rósea, reapareceu, porém, nos da loira. – Você é tão patética! – Conforme a loira saiu do banheiro, repassava a discussão mentalmente, e concluiu que a rósea havia errado apenas num ponto: Não era raiva que ela sentia.

Só então percebeu que todos os rapazes estavam um pouco a frente da porta do banheiro, aguardando a Hyuuga sair; porém, quem saiu primeiro foi a loira, e logo em seguida foi vista a Haruno furiosa correndo na direção deles e pulando sobre a loira, puxando-lhe o cabelo.

**Continua~**

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Beem... Normalmente eu posto o capítulo de madrugada, mas eu fui no Anime Friends ontem, e cheguei em casa muito cansada... /3  
Então, deu uma revisada hoje e cá está! Espero que gostem... E não esqueçam de mandar sugestões pra fazer essa escritora aqui, feliz. 3


	5. Quente, como chocolate

A loira estava tão distraída que sequer percebeu quem a havia atacado. Empurrou quem estava sobre si com força e se levantou já preparada para revidar, quando reconheceu a Haruno e quis evitar a briga. Estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar, porém ela apenas lhe deu um tapa e se levantou sozinha.

- Sakura... Isso não é necessário...

- Eu não preciso da sua piedade! – A rósea tornou a se aproximar da loira e lhe estapeou, tratando de cravar as unhas compridas pela face da outra.

A Uzumaki a empurrou e recuou alguns passos, levando uma das mãos para a lateral de sua própria face e constatando que estava começando a sangrar. Respirou fundo, e conforme observou que a rósea levantava e já vinha correndo novamente para cima, tudo que fez foi estabelecer sua base a aguardar. Vendo-a próxima, fechou o punho da mão esquerda e se inclinou levemente, socando o estômago da rósea.

A Haruno parou, levou ambas as mãos para a barriga e caiu de joelhos no chão, vomitando logo em seguida. Conforme a loira se aproximou novamente, o Hyuuga lhe segurou pelo pulso.

- Já chega, Naruko!

- Eu sei... – Ela sorriu para o ex, que em momento algum a soltou. – Eu só vim dizer uma coisa a Sakura... – Virou seu olhar para a rósea. – Se quiser ajuda um dia, deixa de lado esse orgulho besta e pode vir falar comigo. – Puxou sua mão, fazendo o Hyuuga lhe soltar. – E mais uma coisa! Quando quis ofender meu ego mais cedo, enganou-se apenas num ponto... Não é raiva que eu sinto dele... É outra coisa. – Encarou novamente a todos e só naquele momento percebeu que as garotas também haviam assistido tudo.

A Yamanaka estava próxima ao ruivo, assustada. A Hyuuga corou logo que o olhar da loira caiu sobre si e desviou o olhar, e a ruiva, segurava a mão do Uchiha, evidentemente nervosa. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada. E naquele momento sentiu ainda mais falta do Hyuuga, só ele estava ao seu lado. De novo.

-Bem... – Olhou para baixo e sua camiseta já tinha algumas gotas de sangue; seu cabelo, que era costumeiramente preso em duas marias-chiquinhas, agora tinha só uma, pois a outra havia se soltado. – Acho que não poderei ficar mais... Então... Divirtam-se...

- Mas você não pode voltar sozinha... – O Uzumaki se aproximou da loira, preocupado.

- Naruto... A Sakura está pior que eu... Ajude ela, por favor... E u consigo voltar sozinha...

- Você não vai voltar sozinha!

- Eu vou com ela.

Silêncio. Todos olharam para o ruivo após ele dizer que iria junto e ficaram sem reação.

- Érrrr... Ok... – A loira sorriu para o irmão e após ele concordar, foi ajudar a Haruno, enquanto o ruivo e a loira iam embora.

Caminharam em silêncio até o trem.

- Por que resolveu vir comigo?

- Porque eu não queria ir desde o começo. Você quem me atormentou.

- Mas podia ter ficado lá com a Ino... Muitos caras matariam para tê-la correndo atrás deles, como ela correu atrás de você hoje. – Todos dentro do trem a olhavam e, assim, ela tratou de terminar de soltar o cabelo.

- Entre ficar com uma garota irritante lá, e voltar pra casa com uma... Melhor voltar... Pelo menos em casa eu posso me trancar no quarto.

- Você é... Impossível! Não dá pra tentar conversar com você, não é mesmo? Ah! Esquece...

Ambos voltaram a ficar em silêncio. E permaneceram assim até chegar em casa.

- Gaara... – A loira parou na ponta da escada e fez uma reverência diante do ruivo. – Desculpe...

O ruivo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas diante do pedido de desculpas.

- Por... Ter te batido...

- Ah... Sobre isso? – Ele sorriu maldoso. – Nem tem com o que se preocupar... Ainda há de vir o troco. – Ele ignorou qualquer coisa que ela viesse a falar e subiu para o seu quarto.

- Mas... – A loira estagnou por alguns momentos, "assustada" com a ameaça; porém, logo subiu para seu quarto a fim de dormir um pouco.

Novamente acordava assustada. Olhava para o relógio: 16:22, não havia dormido sequer uma hora. Saiu de seu quarto e constatou que ninguém havia chego ainda, foi procurar o ruivo e descobriu que ele estava no banho. Resolveu então assistir um filme enquanto tomava chocolate quente.

Após encontrar um filme de terror interessante, a loira estava de pijama, com uma caneca de chocolate quente em mãos, quando o ruivo desceu.

- Hm... Gaara... Senta aqui... – Ela deu leves tapinhas ao seu lado no sofá e estendeu uma caneca, que estava na mesinha ao lado, para ele. – Aqui.

- O que é isso?

- Chocolate quente.

- Nesse calor?

- É, ora essa... Qual o problema?

- E você já fez imaginando que eu ia aceitar?

- . . . Claro. . . – Logo ela desviou o olhar.

- Você ia beber as duas canecas, sozinha, né?

A loira corou levemente, sorriu e se inclinou para o lado, pegando uma terceira caneca da mesinha, esta por sua vez, vazia e mostrou a ele.

O ruivo, por sua vez, levou uma das mãos aos lábios, contendo um breve riso abafado.

- Você... – Ele então se sentou ao lado dela e pegou a caneca anteriormente oferecida. -... É inacreditável.

- Não! Isso é inacreditável!

- O que?

- Sabaku no Gaara acabou de rir?!

- Não, eu não ri.

- Para! Eu acabei de ver! – Ela então virou outro gole. – Quer saber? Não vou discutir... O que importa é que eu vi!

- Tanto faz, garota! – Ele então desviou o olhar. – E você não tinha ido dormir? Por que levantou tão rápido? Teve pesadelo, de novo?

- Você está mudando de assunto sem nem disfarçar, sério? – Ela riu brevemente, porém ele permaneceu em silêncio. – Eu sempre tenho o mesmo pesadelo. É difícil dormir uma noite inteira.

- Então não é só um simples pesadelo, certo? Tem algo a mais aí... Alguma culpa, talvez...

- Ora... – A loira colocou o chocolate quente sobre a mesinha e se levantou. – E quem é você pra falar alguma coisa? Eu sei que dorme tão mal, senão pior que eu! Sempre que eu levanto, você já está acordado.

- Verdade. – O ruivo tratou de respirar fundo e sorver um gole do chocolate. – Mas, pelo menos, eu nunca incomodei ninguém por isso.

- Bem... – Ela voltou a se sentar, baixando o rosto e fixando o olhar num ponto aleatório da sala, respondendo-o com a voz quase inaudível. – Desculpa por ter te incomodado no outro dia.

- Érrr... – O ruivo esperava que ela fosse se irritar, mas aquilo o fez se sentir mal, de alguma forma. – Eu não... Quis te... Deixar assim...

- Magoada?

- É, pode ser...

- MAS DEIXOU!

- Como você é instável.

- Mas pelo menos eu tenho sentimentos! Você nunca foi legal com alguém, por acaso?!

- Não.

- Mas... – Toda a raiva pareceu evaporar naquele momento. – Nunca... Mesmo?

- Já disse que não.

- Por que?

- Você é muito chata, sabia? – O ruivo tencionou se levantar, mas a loira lhe segurou a camiseta.

- Você não precisa ser sempre antipático assim...

- Nossa! Isso foi pra eu me sentir melhor?

- Só quis dizer que você não precisa ficar sempre com essa cara de poucos amigos enquanto estiver aqui.

- Ah... Suas palavras inspiradoras mudaram a minha vida! Agora será que poderia calar essa boca?

- Eu estava preocupada com você!

- Não se preocupe.

- Ótimo! – Ela então cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. – Espero que morra então!

- Agora está melhor.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – A loira se levantou novamente, completamente enfurecida, porém, dessa vez, o ruivo também se levantou e parou defronte a ela. – Você não deixa ninguém se aproximar, é sempre grosso, não se importa com ninguém. Quer saber de uma coisa? – Ela respirou fundo e levou ambas as mãos pra cintura. – Eu não gosto de você.

Para a surpresa dela, ele riu. Sarcasticamente, mas riu. Porém, o que a surpreendeu de verdade, foi o que veio a seguir; o ruivo se aproximou mais, até levar uma das mãos a nuca dela e beijá-la.

Ela imaginava que o toque do ruivo seria frio, ríspido e agressivo, como cada palavra que saía da boca dele, porém se enganou; apesar de ser um beijo rápido, tinha algo de aconchegante nele e não sabia se tinha colocado rum demais no chocolate, ou se o corpo dele era quente daquele jeito; o total oposto de Neji. Sem pensar duas vezes, a loira o correspondeu. Envolveu os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo e o puxou mais para si.

Apenas quando o ar lhes faltou, separaram os lábios. A respiração levemente ofegante e um sorriso triunfante nos lábios do ruivo.

- Eu também não gosto de você.

A loira, por um instante, não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas logo riu. Afastou-se do ruivo e foi em direção a mesinha, buscar sua caneca de chocolate.

- Por que me beijou?

- Por que correspondeu?

- Ah! – Pegou o chocolate e sorveu um longo gole antes de prosseguir. Seu corpo parecia ter esfriado, de repente. – Eu já estava ali mesmo, e você até que não é de se jogar fora. Por que não?

- Você tem algum tipo de problema.

- E você deve ter mais, porque me beijou.

- Faz sentido.

- Você não me respondeu.

- Eu te beijei porque me deu vontade, e... Porque achei que você calaria a boca.

- Ora... Não é muito eficaz em longo prazo... Seria mais inteligente se afastar... Ou... Hmmm... Me dar comida, claro! – A loira riu novamente, e quando estava tomando outro gole do chocolate, sentiu uma mão e seu pulso. Nem precisava se virar pra saber quem era, sentira essa mão poucos instantes atrás.

- Prefiro o meu método.

Quando se virou, ela chegou a prender a respiração, ainda tendo chocolate dentro da boca, achando que ele iria se afastar, ledo engano. Novamente o ruivo a beijava, e novamente ela se rendia. O chocolate havia queimado sua língua, mas isso nem importava mais, tinha valido a pena. Separaram os lábios novamente, mas dessa vez, a loira sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés, e beijou o ruivo. Foi um beijo mais calmo, envolvente, permitindo a ambos se acostumarem com o outro.

Passado o gosto de chocolate, assimilavam melhor o sabor dos lábios um do outro. A Uzumaki, para a surpresa dele, tinha um sabor suave, como baunilha. Já o Sabaku, trazia um sabor exótico, difícil de assimilar, como noz moscada.

Se alguém lhes perguntasse, não saberiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram se beijando naquele sofá, mas despertaram quando o celular da loira tocou. Naruto anunciava que estavam voltando pra casa e queria que a irmã já fosse começando a fazer o jantar, pois ele estava morrendo de fome.

A loira levantou, praticamente correndo e foi até a cozinha preparar o jantar. Quando os irmãos chegaram, tudo estava pronto. Comeram à mesa, A loira, com o irmão ao lado, e o ruivo a sua frente, com Mayura ao seu lado.

A loira e o ruivo evitavam se olhar, enquanto o Uzumaki não parava de falar. Contava como havia sido o piquenique, que ele tinha sido expulso do parque por subir numa das árvores, entre outras coisas.

Logo, todos foram dormir. Ao se deitar, o ruivo reparou que ainda tinha o cheiro da loira em si; um cheiro levemente amadeirado, bem diferente de outras garotas, porém um beijo doce como baunilha. A loira, por outro lado, rolava de um lado pro outro na cama, só agora que havia parado pra pensar em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia; porém o cheiro do ruivo também não saía de si, era como acordar de manhã e sentir um cheiro forte de café, embriagante.

Naquela noite, nenhum dos dois teve pesadelos.

* * *

Olá pessoas. :3  
Beem, era pra eu ter postado esse capítulo ontem, mas a escritora de vocês passou o sábado no hospital, com pneumonia. Mandei o capítulo hoje pra minha beta, daí ela revisou e cá está. Prefiro postar algo bem feito atrasado, do que algo mal feito com pressa. Espero que gostem.  
E finalmente, hein! O grande beijo. Ou os grandes beijos, sei lá. xD'  
Não se esqueçam de deixar suas sugestões. sz


	6. Primeiro beijo

A loira dormia calmamente, quando as cortinas foram abruptamente abertas. Resmungou algo e se virou na cama, esperando que pudesse voltar a dormir, mas arrancaram o cobertor de si; foi quando um leve cheiro de café lhe impregnou as narinas. Imaginou que Sasuke estava na casa, porém as imagens do dia anterior lhe vieram à mente e ela se sentou assustada, dando de cara com o ruivo.

- O-o que faz aqui? – A loira sequer apareceu ameaçadora como queria, pois os cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados, o olhar estava cerrado e a voz saía manhosa. Tentou puxar o cobertor de volta, porém ele não deixava.

- Eu não vim fazer nada com você, garota... Olha só o seu estado... Mesmo que quisesse algo, teria perdido a vontade só de olhar pra tua cara... – Ele riu sarcástico, porém levou uma travesseirada no rosto.

- Ah! Vai se foder, Gaara...

- Olha só como está hostil hoje... – Ele riu novamente.

- Olha como você me acorda... Quer que eu seja como? – Ela coçava os olhos, tentando acordar completamente.

- Seu irmão pediu pra te acordar... Disse que você dorme demais...

- Aquele maldito... – Estava se espreguiçando e agora tentava arrumar o cabelo. – E você, também? Já me acordou... Não vai nem me dar um bom dia?

- Hmmm... Tudo bem... – O ruivo girou nos calcanhares e caminhou até a porta. – Bom dia. – Saiu, logo em seguida.

-. . . Bom dia. . . – Estava esperando um beijo, mas sabia que ele havia feito aquilo propositalmente. Riu por um momento e foi se arrumar para a aula.

* * *

Já na sala de aula, observou que a Hyuuga havia trocado de lugar, distanciando-se muito dela. Tentou o dia todo falar com a amiga, mas ela fugia. E foi dessa forma a semana toda. Sendo assim, a loira decidiu chamar a todos para almoçarem na casa dela no sábado.

Teve de convencer o irmão a falar com ambos os Hyuuga e insistir para eles irem; porém, ambos foram. Na realidade, quase todos estavam ali. De um lado da mesa estavam, respectivamente, a mestiça, a loira, o Uchiha, a ruiva e a Yamanaka; já do outro lado, o loiro, o Hyuuga, a prima, e o ruivo a frente da Yamanaka.

Todos conversavam animadamente, exceto pela Hyuuga, que falava menos que o habitual. Até que a ruiva e a Yamanaka começaram com cochichos e risadinhas, e todos passaram a observá-las.

- E então, meninas? Não vão compartilhar o assunto? – A loira estava evidentemente curiosa.

- É... Melhor não. – A ruiva se encolheu um pouco em seu lugar e corou, parecendo até que iria ficar da cor do cabelo.

- Ahhhhh... O que estavam conversando que ninguém pode ouvir, hein? – A loira começava então a provocar a irmã.

- Nada demais! – A Yamanaka riu brevemente. – Estávamos conversando sobre nossos primeiros beijos.

- Primeiro beijo, é? – A loira riu, por um momento, esperando que o assunto se desse por encerrado.

- É... – A Yamanaka sorriu e não parecia querer encerrar o assunto tão cedo. – A Mayura estava me contando que o dela foi com um alemão. Como era o nome dele mesmo?

- Ah... – Agora, a ruiva estava definitivamente da mesma cor do cabelo. – K-Klaus... – Todos olhavam para a ruiva, então ela resolveu desviar a atenção de todos. – E você, Ino? Não havia me contado ainda...

- Bem... - A Yamanaka sorriu um pouco constrangida. – O meu primeiro beijo foi com o... Naruto!

Se fosse cientificamente possível, o queixo das irmãs Uzumaki teria ido parar no chão; porém, como não é, elas simplesmente estavam boquiabertas.

- Hehe... – O loiro levou uma das mãos para trás da cabeça, tendo um sorriso bem aberto nos lábios, apesar do rosto ligeiramente corado. – A Ino queria ajuda pra ficar com o Teme e eu queria ajuda pra ficar com a Sakura-chan... Mas, não deu muito certo.

**~ Flashback On ~**

O loiro estava parado defronte a Yamanaka, tentando conter o riso diante da cena.

- . . . é que eu sempre gostei de você é . . .

- Chega! Isso está horrível! O Sasuke escuta isso todo dia! Precisa melhorar!

- Ahhhh! Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer! Desse jeito o Sasuke nunca vai olhar pra mim!

- Claro que vai! Você é a garota mais desejada da escola e sabe disso!

- E de que isso adianta se o Sasuke não me deseja?

- Claro que deseja! Todos os garotos te desejam! – Ele então se sentou no chão

- Claro que não... – Ela logo abaixou, fincando novamente, frente a frente com o loiro. – Você mesmo é um exemplo disso.

- Ino... – O loiro respirou fundo. – Desejar alguém e ser apaixonado por alguém são coisas bem diferentes.

- Ah... – Ela levou uma das mãos aos fios loiros dele e sorriu maliciosa. – Então isso significa que mesmo Uzumaki Naruto me deseja?

- Érrr... Eu não disse isso, mas...

- Naruto... – Ela riu diante da cena. – Você tem que se decidir.

Apenas após o loiro rir do comentário da loira foi que reparou o quão próximo ela estava; deixou uma das mãos deslizar por aqueles longos fios loiros e se aproximou lentamente, dando a ela a opção de recuar, coisa que ela não fez; muito pelo contrário, quem acabou com a distância e iniciou o beijo foi a própria Yamanaka.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

- E... E foi seu primeiro beijo também, onii-chan? – A ruiva ainda estava boquiaberta.

- Não... – Novamente ele sorria. – O meu primeiro beijo foi com uma garota mais velha... A Ayame... Do Ichiraku.

- A AYAME? – A loira se levantou. – Por que ela olhou pra você?

O sorriso do loiro sumiu, e todos começaram a rir.

- Com quem foi o seu, onee-chan?

- Ah... – A loira corou dos pés a cabeça e voltou a se sentar. – Deixa pra lá.

- Ah não... Agora tem que falar. - A ruiva insistia.

- O meu primeiro beijo... – A loira olhava para a direção oposta a todos. – Foi com o Neji. – Naquele momento, até o Hyuuga corou um pouco. – Sasuke. – Ela decidiu então cutucar o amigo e voltar as atenções pra ele. – Conta o seu.

- Ah... Foi com uma garota do colégio... Nem lembro o nome dela.

- E você, Gaara-kun? – A Yamanaka sorria provocante para o ruivo.

- Mesma situação do Uchiha.

- Ah... – A Yamanaka esperava algo mais interessante do ruivo. - E você, Hinata?

- Eu? Ah-ah... Bem... – A Hyuuga corava dos pés a cabeça, chegava a parecer com febre. – Eu... Prefiro não falar... – Ela então baixar a cabeça, não querendo olhar para ninguém.

- Antes que me perguntem, irei me abster também. – Logo que o Hyuuga se pronunciou, todos olharam para a mestiça. Aguardando-a.

- Oh! Eu também? Bem... Vocês não conhecem... Foi um austríaco do colégio.

* * *

À noite, quase todos já haviam ido embora. A ruiva tinha saído com o Uchiha, o loiro estava no banho, o ruivo em seu quarto, e na sala estavam a loira e a mestiça.

- Que dia corrido... – A mestiça riu por um breve momento. – Mas valeu a pena... Tantos homens bonitos numa mesa só.

- Mas você não presta mesmo... – Ambas começaram a rir.

- Como você viveu sempre rodeada por esses homens e não ficou louca? E desculpe... Mas o seu ex... É muito lindo!

- O Neji... – A loira sorriu. – Ele é perfeito... Mas não é pra mim.

- Ele quem deu seu primeiro beijo, não é mesmo?

**~ Flashback On ~**

A loira, com seus treze anos, estava encolhida num canto da simples casa na árvore, chorando; quando ouviu alguém subindo e se encolheu ainda mais, porém, logo foi revelada a imagem do Uchiha, com quinze anos.

- Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui!

- Vai embora! Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Humpf... – O moreno caminhou até ficar próximo da loira, porém encostou-se à forte parede de madeira da casa da árvore. – Você não pode me expulsar daqui... Esse lugar também é meu, lembra? –Logo ele apontou para um ponto da parede que estava marcado, tinha escrito o nome dela, e logo ao lado, o dele.

- Então fique! – Ela se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção à porta. - Eu saio!

- Naruko... – O moreno se sentou no lugar onde anteriormente a loira estava e deu alguns tapinhas no chão. – Que tal parar com isso?

- Sasuke. – As lágrimas voltavam a brotar nos olhos da loira e ela corria pra se sentar "no abraço" do amigo; apoiava suas costas no dorso dele e logo ele envolvia os braços por sua cintura.

- Agora que tal me contar o que aconteceu?

- Okaa-san... Ela quer que eu vá morar com ela... – Logo começava a soluçar, devido ao choro. – Eu não quero deixar o Naruto... Nem você.

- E por que ela quer que você vá embora?

- Porque... Ela diz que... Eu ando tanto com meninos... Que já estou me tornando um...

- Hm... E por que você não tenta ficar mais feminina? Não resolveria?

- Mais feminina? – A loira parou de chorar por uns momentos, soltou os longos fios loiros das habituais marias-chiquinhas e se virou defronte para o Uchiha. – Assim?

- Hmmm... – Nunca tinha visto a amiga de cabelo solto, queria admitir que ela ficava bonita assim, mas preferiu sorrir maldoso. – Poderia por umas meias no sutiã também, pra parecer mais com uma garota.

- Idiota! – Ela socou o braço do amigo, e puxou a gola da camiseta – do irmão – que usava naquele momento. – Eles estão crescendo, tá?

- Estão nada! Você, o Naruto e eu sem camisa somos iguais!

Ela cruzou os braços em cima dos seios e fez um biquinho com os lábios, mostrando-se magoada.

- Não precisa ficar triste... Muitas garotas são femininas, mesmo sem ter peito.

- Eu te odeio! – Ele ria diante da raiva dela. – Não entendo como tantas garotas correm atrás de você.

- É porque eu sou muito legal!

- Acho que é porque elas nunca conversaram com você por mais de cinco minutos.

- E isso importa? Eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser!

- Não pode ter a mim, Uchiha!

- Ah! É mesmo! Você é uma garota!

- Eii! – A loira novamente socava o braço dele. – Sou muito mais feminina do que essas garotas que correm atrás você.

- Estou vendo. – Ele sorriu e levou uma das mãos ao braço "atacado". – Falta tanta feminilidade em você que eu acho que daqui a pouco estaremos disputando mulheres.

- Ah! Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Eu gosto de garotos, está bem?

- Tudo bem, senhorita sensível! Dê-me o nome de um garoto do colégio que você ache interessante.

- Ah! Tem o... E o... Hmmm... Ah! No colégio só tem garotos idiotas... Mas isso não significa que eu não possa gostar deles...

- Estou começando a ficar assustado, Uzumaki. – Ele sorria sarcasticamente. – Eu tinha falado numa brincadeira, mas parece estar virando verdade diante dos meus olhos.

- Você está me irritando! Eu gosto de garotos, só não de um específico... Agora...

- Mas como você quer que eu acredite que você não gosta de garotas como eu?

Aquilo era o ápice; a loira já estava tão irritada que nem se dava conta do que estava prestes a fazer. Apoiou uma das mãos no ombro do moreno e aproximou seus lábios o bastante para que roçassem levemente nos dele. Apenas alguns instantes até que ambos entreabrissem os lábios e aprofundassem o beijo. Separaram os lábios, estando ambos, completamente corados, mesmo tendo sido um beijo tão inocente; havia sido o primeiro beijo de ambos.

- Foi... Como... – A loira olhava diretamente nos olhos do Uchiha, chocada com a própria atitude. Porém, logo a expressão de ambos se transformou simultaneamente, evidenciando nojo em suas feições.

- Beijar o Naruto! – Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo, sem tirar aquela expressão da face.

- Isso foi estranho... Nunca deveríamos repetir.

- Concordo... Amigos? – Ele estendeu a mão para a loira que logo a apertou. – E ninguém jamais poderá saber disso.

- Com certeza, amigos! – Ela sorriu. – E esse será o nosso segredo.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

- É... – A loira corou e sorriu. - Meu primeiro beijo.

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Escrevi esse capítulo muito rápido, mas como disse semana passada, estou com pneumonia e estava me sentindo mal antes de postar... D:'  
Enfim, espero que gostem... E acho que semana que vem volto a postar certinho de sábado e já estou com a saúde legal... sz  
Não se esqueçam de deixar suas sugestões. :3


	7. Baunilha e noz moscada

_**Esse capítulo é especial, pois obtive ajuda da linda da Snowfall para ele se tornar possível. sz**_  
_**Aliás, ela sempre está me ajudando quando necessário, então esse será o primeiro, mas não o ultimo capítulo que dedicarei a ela.**_

* * *

A loira e a mestiça ainda estavam na sala conversando quando o loiro desceu. Havia acabado de sair do banho, vestia apenas uma bermuda enquanto os fios loiros estavam encharcados e pingando sobre o corpo malhado e levemente bronzeado dele.

- Naruto. – Ela chamou o irmão. – A Tenten vai dormir aqui hoje, tudo bem?

- Claro. – Ele foi até a irmã e abriu um largo sorriso.

Logo que ele se afastou, a loira reparou que a amiga o acompanha com o olhar, boquiaberta e deu um leve tapa no braço da mesma.

- Até o meu irmão?

- Mas... A culpa não é minha!

- Claro... – Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto um sorriso sarcástico lhe desenhava os lábios.

- Não tinha como não olhar! – A mestiça, evidentemente, queria rir, porém se mostrava inconformada com a "acusação" da amiga. – Não fale como se ele fosse feio! E tinha até água escorrendo! O que queria que eu fizesse?

A loira acenou negativamente com a cabeça, mas logo ambas começaram a rir.

* * *

Mais uma vez a loira acordava com o mesmo pesadelo no meio da noite. Olhou ao seu lado e havia um colchão no chão, onde a amiga estava dormindo. Mesmo que houvesse mais um quarto vago, ambas preferiram ficar juntas e conversarem até pegarem no sono.

Levantou-se com cuidado a fim de não acordá-la; desceu as escadas e se deparou com o ruivo vendo televisão. Aproximou-se dele, os olhos semicerrados, os cabelos bagunçados e as olheiras evidentes.

- Chá? – Após ela oferecer, ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Aquilo já estava virando rotina.

Logo que terminou o chá, a loira se aproximou do ruivo, dando-lhe um selinho antes de entregar a xícara e se sentar. Já estavam se adaptando a ter a presença um do outro, quase toda noite acordavam, por vezes até conversavam tranquilamente, e há uma semana estavam ficando, sem que ninguém soubesse.

- Sabe... Já faz um tempo que você está aqui... E eu nem sei ainda o curso que você faz ou de onde vem.

- Hm... – Ele sorveu um pequeno gole do chá. – Direito, Rússia.

- Um russo? Sério? Você não parece com um russo pra mim... Apesar de ser frio como eles.

- Só meu pai é russo, minha mãe era japonesa.

- Ahhh... Compreendo... E gosta de lá?

- Não.

- Ah... Claro! Às vezes eu esqueço que você é amargurado e não gosta de nada! – Ela se aproximou mais do ruivo e levou uma das mãos ao cabelo dele, deixando os dedos deslizarem por entre os fios ruivos. – Mas sabe... Talvez esse ano isso mude.

- Não conte com isso. Não mudo com tanta facilidade.

- Ninguém muda com facilidade. – Logo um calmo sorriso lhe desenhou os lábios. – Mas... Se um dia pode mudar toda a nossa vida... O que podemos esperar de um ano? Nunca se sabe.

- Você, definitivamente, é muito teimosa... Não vai nem adiantar discutir.

- Hmmm... Que bom que está aprendendo. – O sorriso em seus lábios ia ganhando certa proporção maliciosa, conforme ela se aproximava do ruivo; ao estar próxima o bastante ela parou; apenas para que pudesse sentir a respiração dele.

Pouquíssimo tempo até ambos anularem aquela distância e iniciarem um beijo; era até irônico a forma na qual combinavam; a baunilha, de sabor e aroma marcante, porém suaves, era algo único, fácil de ser reconhecido e, de certa forma, invadia sua mente, permanecendo ali por um bom tempo; já a noz moscada, era como a mistura de uma pimenta sutil com uma leve pitada de canela, parecia adormecer seus sentidos, porém, sumia rápido; dessa forma, um completava o outro: suave e intenso, doce e ardente, delicado e hostil, amor e ódio.

Após separarem os lábios, a loira depositou um selinho casto nos lábios do ruivo e voltou a se sentar ao lado dele; assim, ambos passaram a assistir um filme aleatório na televisão. Não demorou muito até o ruivo senti-la apoiar a cabeça sobre seu ombro; estranhou o fato e quando a olhou, a fim de questioná-la, desistiu; a loira havia dormido. Ela não viu e nunca saberia, mas um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele naquele momento.

* * *

Manhã de domingo, a loira acordou, mas não quis se levantar; abriu os olhos com dificuldade e recapitulou todos os acontecimentos da noite passada, não se lembrava de ter ido para seu quarto dormir. Sentou-se e olhou em volta, estava em sua própria cama, ao olhar para baixo, Tenten estava acordada, observando-a.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Tenten... – Após coçar os olhos numa tentativa de acordar, percebeu que sua amiga lhe sorria.

- Pode ir contando... O que está escondendo?

- Escondendo? Como assim?

- Eu vi o Gaara te trazendo no colo até sua cama.

- Ele trouxe? – A loira sequer conseguiu disfarçar e corou dos pés a cabeça.

- Agora vai me falar que não sabia?

- Claro que não! Eu... Eu acabei dormindo no sofá...

- E por que levantou?

- Pesadelo e insônia... Fui tomar um chá.

- Ahhh... Só isso? – A mestiça adquiriu uma expressão decepcionada. – Então... Não há nada entre você e o Gaara?

- Cl-claro que não! Por que haveria? – Por mais que negasse, a mestiça a conhecia, e o rubor em sua face a denunciava. Bastou um sorriso sarcástico e o levantar de uma das sobrancelhas para a loira confessar. – Estamos ficando... Há uma semana.

- AHA! EU SABIA! – A mestiça se levantou e sorriu triunfante.

- Não grita! – A loira jogou o travesseiro sobre a amiga. – Ninguém deve saber! Sua escandalosa.

A mestiça pegou o travesseiro e o arremessou na loira; não demorou muito para as duas estarem numa guerra de travesseiros e mesmo com a ruiva entrando no quarto, nenhuma das duas parou; dessa forma, até ela entrou na guerra. Não demorou muito para as três estarem sentadas na cama conversando.

- Sabe... – A ruiva corou levemente. – Eu gosto muito do Sasuke... Mas fico insegura... Eu ando pelo colégio e nunca sei com quais garotas ele já esteve, só sei que são muitas.

- Mayu... O Sasuke nunca se importou muito com os sentimentos dos outros, principalmente das garotas... Mas acredite, se ele está com você, é porque gosta de você e não vai dar bola pra nenhuma outra.

- Ahh... Mas eu não sei se ele gosta mesmo de mim... Ele é muito mais atencioso e se preocupa bem mais com você... Talvez se eu fosse mais como você, eu–

- Nem termine essa frase! – Após o espanto momentâneo, a loira relaxou. – Mayu... Eu e o Sasuke nos conhecemos há oito anos! Ele e o Naruto são meus dois irmãos mais velhos, sempre cuidaram de mim... Tanto que se eu queria conversar com algum garoto, ele tinha que ser tão ou mais durão que os dois, pois todos tinham medo e nem se aproximavam de mim. – Após uma pequena pausa, a loira riu. – Então... Se você agisse como eu agia, seria outra irmã mais nova pra ele... Tipo um cara.

- Ahhh... Entendi... Uma vez o Sasuke já disse que apesar da aparência, somos completamente diferentes, pois você não é nem um pouco feminina.

- É, somos... – Após uma breve risada, ela parou de súbito. – Espera, ele o que?! Aquele maldito.

- Mas é verdade, Naruko! – Apesar de estar rindo da situação, a mestiça entrou na conversa. – Acho que nunca a vi ser feminina, ou se arrumar, ou passar uma maquiagem... Aliás... Acho que nunca a vi de vestido!

- Isso não é o pior Tenten. – Logo a ruiva e a mestiça ignoraram a presença de uma loira nada contente com aquela conversa. – Quando a onee-chan morava aqui sozinha com o Naruto e a babá, ela usava as roupas do Naruto, ou andava sem camiseta pela casa! A babá tinha que obriga-la a por roupas de menina todo dia!

- Ahh mentira! Como eu queria ter visto isso! – Ambas começaram a rir da situação.

- Tá! Já chega! Vamos voltar a falar da Mayura e do Uchiha-baka!

- Viu? Você se irrita muito fácil! Espera! Você andava sem camisa mesmo com o Sasuke aqui?

- Eu só tinha dez anos, tá? E até hoje o maldito fala que sou tão despeitada quanto naquela época! E meu sutiã agora é G! Uchiha-baka!

- Que estranho. – A ruiva riu. – Nós temos as mesmas medidas e ela já disse algo sobre eu ter... Seios grandes.

- Ele o que? Até onde vocês foram?!

- Hã?! Não aconteceu nada do que você está pensando onee-chan! Foi por causa de um casaco que não queria fechar. – Naquele momento, ela pareceu ficar completamente da cor do cabelo.

- Ahhh... Ufa! – A loira respirou fundo e sorriu novamente. – Você ainda deve se guardar e se manter pura por mais um tempo, Mayu.

- Ah... Quanto a isso, onee-chan... – Ela então pegou um travesseiro e escondeu parte do rosto com ele. – Eu já não sou mais... Você sabe... Virgem...

O queixo da loira parecia que ia cair no chão diante da revelação; ela paralisou e ficou encarando a irmã por longos minutos, tentando processar aquela informação quando o loiro escancarou a porta.

- EU FIZ O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ HOJE!

- Mas... Mas... - A ruiva achou melhor ir descendo na frente e puxou a mestiça, deixando a loira ali, parecendo não entender o que acontecia, ou em que mundo estava.

Mesmo durante o café da manhã, a loira parecia inerte do mundo a sua volta, chegou até a comer o que o irmão havia tentado cozinhar; talvez aquilo fosse demais pra ela acompanhar, pouco tempo depois do almoço o Uchiha chegou e ela ainda não parecia ter aceitado aquilo. Ela havia protegido aquela menina a vida toda e ela sempre se mostrou tímida com todos, como aquilo havia ocorrido sem ela saber? Mesmo a própria loira, que teve um namoro de quase um ano, ainda era virgem.

* * *

Durante a tarde, a ruiva e o Uchiha saíram de casa a fim de dar uma volta, enquanto a mestiça tentava consolar a loira.

Apesar de não terem nada oficializado e não terem comentado sobre a "situação" deles com ninguém, as mãos dadas os entregavam. Já um pouco distantes do bairro em que a ruiva morava, aproximaram-se de um parque antigo e ela se sentou num dos balanços, iniciando uma conversa com o Uchiha, que permanecia em pé. Um pouco distante, a Uzumaki avistou alguém de cabelos róseos, praticamente se arrastando pela rua; levantou-se do balanço sem dizer sequer uma palavra e correu.

Ao estar próxima o bastante, reconheceu a Haruno; os fios róseos completamente desgrenhados, profundas olheiras sob os olhos levemente avermelhados, boca seca e algumas gotas de sangue sobre a camiseta branca. Não a via desde o piquenique.

- Sakura-chan? O que houve?

A Haruno parou, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto olhava fixamente para os olhos da ruiva; até que o Uchiha se aproximou e ela deu um passo para trás.

- Por que estão juntos?!

- Hmmm... Bem... é que-

- EU SABIA! VOCÊ E SUA IRMÃ SÃO IGUAIS!

- Do que você está falando Sakura-chan?

- VOCÊS ESTÃO TENTANDO ROUBAR O SASUKE DE MIM!

A ruiva olhou para o Uchiha na esperança dele lhe explicar a situação, porém ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

- Sakura-chan... Você não está bem... Deixe a gente te ajudar, por favor. – Conforme a ruiva tentou se aproximar delicadamente e lhe estendeu uma das mãos, a rósea lhe estapeou essa.

- AJUDAR?! EU NÃO PRECISO DA AJUDA DE NENHUM UZUMAKI! NÃO SEI POR QUE PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE DIFERENTE! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI SÓ PRA ROUBÁ-LO DE MIM, COMO A SUA IRMÃ FEZ ANTES! – O olhar vidrado da Haruno chegava a ser preocupante, e só naquele momento a ruiva se lembrou do comentário da irmã sobre as marcas nos braços, e percebeu alguns pequenos hematomas arroxeados ou esverdeados e várias marcas de furo; então finalmente entendeu.

- Sakura-chan, vamos conversar em outro lugar, por favor. Nós podemos te ajudar.

- Não. – A rósea então abriu um sorriso, de certa forma, doentio. – É tarde demais. Ninguém pode me ajudar! – Aos poucos, foi dando alguns passos para trás. – E eu sei que você está tentando me enganar... EU SEI! – Naquele momento, a Haruno saiu correndo e quando a ruiva ameaçou ir atrás dela, o Uchiha lhe segurou pela mão.

- Não podemos fazer nada por ela agora.

* * *

Inicialmente, a loira estranhou o fato de a Yamanaka ter ido a casa dela, mas logo que viu o quanto ela tentava se aproximar do ruivo, tudo fez sentido. Após a mestiça ir embora, fez questão de ir para seu quarto e deixar os dois sozinhos na sala; estava incomodada em ficar vendo o quanto ela se oferecia para o ruivo, e mais incomodada ainda por não saber por que aquilo a irritava.

Resolveu tomar um banho a fim de esfriar a cabeça, colocou um short e uma camiseta, deixando os cabelos úmidos lhe caindo pelas costas; estava mais calma, então resolveu descer novamente e se integrar a conversa, porém, naquele momento, a sua mente pareceu parar de funcionar e estagnou logo antes de terminar de descer a escada.

Ali, na sua frente, o ruivo e a Yamanaka estavam se beijando ardentemente; seu coração ficou descompassado e sentiu seu rosto queimar, não sabia porque, mas aquilo lhe doía de uma forma familiar.

**Continua~**

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Beem... Primeiramente, desculpas...Demorei MUITO pra postar esse capítulo, mas eu tenho motivos... Esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho, pois muitas coisas que apareceram nele terão importância futuramente, então tive que pesquisar muito bem tudo para não acontecer erros de continuidade futuramente, depois eu estou fazendo CFC de manhã ( vou começar a TIRAR CARTA), além do fato de estudar a tarde e a noite, então fiquei sobrecarregada, mas quase tudo já foi resolvido. sz  
Novamente peço desculpas e, após esse incidente, resolvi que vou postar os capítulos conforme escrevo, e não por uma data específica, já que não as estou cumprindo... Estou escrevendo o oitavo capítulo e pretendo postá-lo até domingo para compensá-los. D:'  
Bem, espero que gostem.


	8. Reviravoltas

Aparentemente, nenhum deles reparou na presença da loira, dessa forma ela aproveitou para voltar correndo ao seu quarto e se trancou lá por um tempo. Levando uma das mãos ao peito, pôde sentir que seus batimentos ainda estavam muito acelerados, porém, logo o orgulho falou mais alto e ela se recuperou. Pegou o celular e discou um numero que não havia na agenda, mas que ela conhecia bem.

- Oh! Olá querido... – Ela se sentou a sua cama, conforme ele lhe respondia. – Eu mudei de ideia!... Siiim, sobre isso mesmo!... Certo, pode vir me buscar.

* * *

A campainha tocou. Como o loiro não estava em casa, o ruivo se desvencilhou da Yamanaka e atendeu; Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com um rapaz, talvez uns dois anos mais velho que ele, cabelos platinados, quase dois metros de altura e uma expressão cínica no rosto, do tipo de gente com a qual não se pode brincar. Achou que fosse engano, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a loira descendo as escadas apressada, os fios presos num coque frouxo e um sorriso brincando nos lábios avermelhados.

Ela corou levemente com o sorriso do mais velho e segurou no braço dele antes de ignorar prontamente a presença do ruivo e sair sem dizer nada.

- Olha só! De boca fechada até que você fica bonito, querido. – Conforme caminhavam, a loira iniciava um assunto.

- Mas já vai começar a falar merda? – Você também fica muito mais interessante de boca fechada, loira! – Ele a encarou e sorriu de canto. – Acha que não a conheço, é?

- Ahhh Hidan... Não consegue dizer nem uma frase sem um xingamento ou palavrão no meio? – Ambos já estavam no metrô naquele momento.

- Ahhh Naruko... Não consegue deixar essa máscara de boa moça de lado?

- Só eu não entendi ainda o por quê de todos insistirem que eu não sou uma boa moça?

- Talvez... Porque você não seja mesmo!

- Ou... Todos vocês estão errados?

- Errados o caralho! Eu tenho quase certeza que você esconde algo e é pior do que muitos por aí, loira!

- Eu acho que você está se esquecendo de onde veio, e que eu mereço respeito, não é mesmo querido? - A loira apenas sorriu e se levantou, dando um beijo na testa dele antes que o mesmo se levantasse; haviam chego onde queriam.

Saindo da estação se depararam com algo não muito habitual a outras pessoas: paredes e muros pixados, indigentes caindo pela rua por todos os lados, vomitando e usando drogas ali na frente de todos, apenas esperando pela morte; ao vê-los, todos os encararam e tencionaram se aproximar. Hidan apenas retirou da mochila dois mantos. Entregou um para a loira e vestiu o outro; todos que estavam ali recuaram, conheciam o manto negro com nuvens vermelhas; Akatsuki.

Bem no centro do bairro havia um estabelecimento discreto com paredes escuras e nenhuma escrita na entrada. Conforme entraram, o ambiente mudava completamente; era bem mais espaçoso do que aparentava e completamente branco. Tudo que a vista alcançava era um corredor estreito com várias salas fechadas e, no fim dele, uma grande mesa vermelha e redonda.

A loira parou no meio do corredor e ficou na ponta dos pés, observando o pequeno visor da porta, o que via lá dentro era chocante para qualquer um que não estivesse acostumado; as paredes brancas tinham profundas marcas de unha, e ainda era possível verificar algumas unhas no chão ali mesmo, espalhado pelo quarto, uma mistura nojenta de fezes e vômito que alcançava até as paredes, e quando se pensa que ninguém poderia viver sob essas condições, vê-se na cama um homem, extremamente magro e coberto de suor, a respiração acelerada e o olhar vidrado no teto; desviou o olhar e caminhou até a mesa, tomando o seu lugar.

- Há tempos não havia uma reunião com os quatro fundadores reunidos. – Um ruivo com o rosto coberto de piercings tomou a palavra. Encarou a loira, a moça ao seu lado e ao moreno de frente a loira.

- Bem vinda de volta, Naruko. Sentimos sua falta. – Uma jovem de curtos cabelos azulados sorriu para a loira. Estava ao lado do ruivo, representando ser uma das Quatro, assim como a loira.

- Acredito que agora todos já estejam aqui e enfim, podemos dar início à reunião! – Todos os sete se sentaram; a Akatsuki estava reunida novamente.

* * *

Certamente, era um casal que chamava atenção, a Hyuuga tinha a face corada enquanto o primo lhe sorria de lado, nenhum dos dois falava muito, mas se entendiam perfeitamente com o olhar; naquele momento o loiro apareceu e só de vê-lo, a Hyuuga congelou e seu corpo inteiro pareceu ruborizar.

Cumprimentaram-se e começaram um assunto aleatório qualquer, quando o loiro pareceu finalmente perceber algo.

- Hinata! – Ela apenas focou seu olhar nele e sorriu, tinha a face extremamente corada. – Por que não a vejo mais com a Naruko?

- Ah-Ah... Bem... É que... – Levou uma das mãos ao peito e deu uma pausa pra respirar; não conseguiria mentir para ele, mas também não conseguiria dizer a verdade.

- A Hinata-sama estava com uns problemas pessoais e não quis incomodar ninguém. – Percebendo a situação, o Hyuuga resolveu intervir e só naquele momento percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo com a prima; estava na hora dele intervir, apesar de não gostar nada do rumo que aquilo teria que tomar. – Naruto. Sua irmã está em casa?

- Hn... A Naruko? Deve estar, por que?

- Preciso resolver algo de extrema importância com ela... – Ele respirou fundo. – Poderia terminar o passeio com a Hinata-sama?

- Ne-Neji-san... Nã-não precisa... Eu – O loiro a cortou.

- Ahhh Hinata! Vamos lá! Vai ser divertido. – Ele lhe sorriu, e ela não podia lhe dizer não, então apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Logo o Hyuuga se afastou, deixando os dois sozinhos. Após uma considerável caminhada, chegou à conhecida casa de sua ex-namorada, tocou a campainha e quem o atendeu foi o Sabaku. Ele estava sem camisa e havia leves marcas de arranhões por seu dorso, logo foi possível ver a Yamanaka descendo as escadas; arrumava os cabelos e as roupas em seu corpo. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que havia acontecido. Naquele momento, Ino foi embora e o Hyuuga resolveu esperar; foram vinte minutos em total silêncio antes de a loira escancarar a porta.

- Hyuuga... O que faz aqui?

- Vim falar com você. – Ele se levantou do sofá, e caminhou na direção dela. O ruivo os observava com o canto dos olhos; sequer notaram.

- Hn, claro... Vamos subir... – Ambos subiram para o quarto da loira e se trancaram lá; sentaram-se na cama e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos antes do Hyuuga respirar fundo.

- Eu quero te contar uma coisa...

- Fique à vontade!

- Bem... Durante quase toda a sua vida Hinata-sama estudou em colégio interno feminino, apenas no ano passado ela foi para Konoha... Antes disso, o único homem no qual ela tinha contato era eu... Certo dia, ela me pediu para ir comprar algumas coisas com ela e eu resolvi apresenta-la a minha namorada... Então pedi que ela nos encontrasse no parque em que costumávamos ir juntos.

- Ahhh não... – A loira respirou fundo. – Agora eu entendi porque ela se afastou.

- Exatamente... Quando eu e Hinata-sama estávamos voltando, paramos no parque... Eu segurava algumas sacolas, mas fui pegar as outras da mão dela... Naquele momento, uma delas caiu no chão e ambos abaixamos para pegá-la, mas... Eu não sei... Talvez tenhamos ficado próximos demais e acabamos nos beijando... Eu não porque aconteceu... Mas naquele momento, a minha namorada viu... E... Eu só soube quando ela já estava morando na Áustria.

A loira levou uma das mãos aos lábios, como se aquilo fosse conter sua surpresa. Muita coisa passou pela sua mente e tencionou falar por várias vezes, mas as palavras não saíam. Ela tentou respirar fundo e relaxar. Após algum tempo em silêncio, eles sequer perceberam, mas suas mãos se entrelaçaram.

- Hinata-sama nunca chegou a te conhecer... Mas ela sabia o quanto você era importante pra mim e viu o quanto eu me senti mal quando você estava longe... Quando você voltou, ela não imaginava que era você, e eu tentei omitir isso dela... Mas... Quando ela descobriu se sentiu tão culpada que acredita não merecer a sua amizade mais.

- Eu... Só consegui ver que você estava com outra... Não lembrava nem o perfil dela, mas agora pareceu surgir toda a cena perfeitamente na minha mente... Eu fiquei muito magoada, então resolvi não falar mais com você e, como estávamos no fim do ano, eu teria um tempo afinal, sempre passei as comemorações de fim de ano na Áustria... Bom... Você sabe... Mas quando cheguei lá, minha mãe percebeu que eu estava triste e Naruto contou tudo a ela... Bem... Ela não me deixou mais voltar... Disse que um tempo longe de tudo ajudaria e me obrigou a ficar na Áustria. – Ela então respirou fundo, havia sido tão idiota. – Ahhh Neji... Se eu tivesse parado pra te escutar antes... – Só naquele momento reparou que suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Quando foi que se esquecera de que a mão dele era tão fria? E quando foi que seu coração parou de disparar com o toque dele? O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Mas está tudo bem agora. – Ele lhe sorriu e ela sorriu de volta, apertou a mão dele contra a sua e ambos se entenderam naquele olhar, tudo estava bem por que não doía mais; eles não se amavam mais.

- E quem é a sortuda agora? Será que posso saber? Se tiver uma, é claro...

- Bem... - O Hyuuga levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu. – É a Hinata-sama.

A loira ficou boquiaberta diante da revelação. Aquilo não era errado? Eles eram primos!

- E... Vamos casar.

- Espera! O que?

- Hiashi-sama quer que nos casemos, pelo bem das empresas... Então... Já está preparando a Hinata-sama para ser minha esposa... – Ele respirou fundo. – Só que eu desconfio que ela ache que isso é culpa minha.

- Calma! Isso está confuso! A Hinata não ama o Naruto? E como assim culpa sua?

- Eu... Contei sobre os meus sentimentos a ela e, apesar dela não os aceitar, não tinha se afastado muito de mim... Mas eu contei antes de Hiashi-sama nos impor esse casamento... Daí ela se afastou muito de mim e às vezes até me evita, acho que ela acredita que fui eu quem conversou com Hiashi-sama. – Ele passou a fixar seu olhar num ponto aleatório do quarto. – E sim... Ela ama o Naruto... Por isso que eu tento ajuda-la a ficar próxima dele.

- A Hinata não parece ser o tipo de garota que julgaria alguém dessa forma, fique tranquilo... Ela só deve ter ficado nervosa. – Ela sorriu para tentar acalmá-lo e novamente apertou a mão dele. – E por que não tenta conquista-la, ao invés de empurrá-la pro meu irmão?

- Você deve estar certa. Eu já tinha até esquecido o quanto eu gostava de conversar com você. – Ele olhou para a mão de ambos e sorriu. – Mas... Não tão certa assim... – Ele sorriu de canto. – Não adianta eu tentar forçar a barra com uma garota que está apaixonada por outro... Você só pode tentar conquistar alguém, quando ela não pertence a ninguém.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente e as coisas pareceram fazer mais sentido, apesar de não estar tudo tão claro pra ela.

- Mas e você? Quem domina seus pensamentos agora?

- Os meus... Pensamentos? Bem...

- Não me vá dizer que é o Uchiha?!

- Mas o que? – A loira riu diante da afirmação. – Até hoje cisma com o Sasuke, é? Vou dizer só mais uma vez! Os meus sentimentos pelo Uchiha-baka são iguais aos meus sentimentos pelo Naruto, poxa!

- Não sou cismado... Só queria saber se as coisas mudaram nesse tempo, né... – Ele riu.

- Você é um idiota. – Ela sorriu, olhou nos olhos dele e por um momento se lembrou do motivo de ter sido tão apaixonada.

- E você não me respondeu.

- O que? – Ela riu. – Eu não gosto de ninguém agora, Neji.

- Ninguém, é?

- Não que eu tenha notado, pelo menos.

- Então tome cuidado, lembre-se do que falei antes. – Ele soltou a mão dela e se levantou. – Enfim... Eu tenho que ir.

A loira se levantou também e acompanhou o Hyuuga até a porta; mesmo após se despedirem, as palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente "Só se pode conquistar, quando não pertence a ninguém". Será que, dessa forma, ela estaria suscetível a se apaixonar por qualquer um? Riu por um breve momento, aquilo era bobagem; não se apaixonaria novamente tão cedo. Resolveu voltar ao seu quarto, mas parou antes mesmo do primeiro degrau; reconheceu o ruivo sentado no sofá e não soube dizer por que se aproximou. Sentou-se no sofá e tentou evitar olhá-lo, mas ele não disfarçava e a encarava, então fez o mesmo. Em primeira instância, quis pular no pescoço dele e mata-lo por ter beijado a Ino na sua frente, mas ao olhar em seus olhos, percebeu que sentiu a mão de Neji fria porque a dele era o oposto; quis sentir o calor daquele toque e a sensação única que cada beijo lhe causava, quis ficar ali sentada por horas e saber mais sobre ele, descobrir tudo o que poderia antes de todos chegarem a casa e então, só naquele momento as palavras de Neji fizeram sentido!

- O que foi, garota?

- Hn? – Despertou de seus devaneios com a pior impressão possível. Justo ele? Neji devia ter lhe aconselhado antes, pois agora era tarde demais; havia se apaixonado pelo inimigo! Havia como aquele ano ficar pior? – Eu te odeio! – Ela apenas se levantou e foi para seu quarto, deixando-o sem entender nada.

**Continua~**

* * *

Olá pessoas! :3  
Bem... Esse é um capítulo um pouco polêmico... Estou escrevendo o nono já e uma oneshot/songfic mostrando como seria se a Naruko e o Sasuke tivessem ficado juntos antes mesmo do Neji... Espero que gostem do capítulo... Logo tem mais. sz


End file.
